Streets of Heaven
by Xo-Samm hearts SVU
Summary: What happens when the best thing that happened to Olivia takes a turn for the worse? EO. It's better than the summary, I promise
1. Chapter 1

**For once in my life, I actually am going to attempt to finish a story. This chapter isn't very exciting, but it sets up the base of the story. **

**And the cookout Lizzie is talking about is supposed to be for Memorial Day. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, obviously. Or else, I probably wouldn't be writing stories about them._**

**Enjoy!**

**_p.s. The rating is just to be safe._**

* * *

"And then, all because Paige was talking about Allison, she threw the wiffle ball bat and it hit her right in the face." Lizzie said as she sat at the kitchen table with her siblings and father.

Dickie rolled his eyes at his twin sister. "Liz, you talk too much."

"Hey," Elliot said, "You both talk too much. Kathleen, how's school going?" He asked his daughter, who was washing dishes.

"Its fine, dad. It's high school, what do you expect?" She said as she put the plates back into the cupboard.

"Ah," He said, standing up to grab a cup. "Spoken like a true junior."

"Who all's coming over tomorrow for the cookout?" Lizzie asked as she ate a pretzel.

"Olivia, Munch, Cragen, Fin, Casey, Casey's boyfriend, maybe Warner and her family. Whoever shows up, well then that's it." He said as he looked for something to drink, in which he settled on water.

"How is Olivia doing?" Dickie asked.

"She's good." He said, smiling at the thought of his partner.

The three kids looked at each other. "Dad wants to fall onto his back with Liv."

Kathleen and Lizzie looked at their brother with wide eyes. "DICKIE!" They both yelled.

"Sorry," He said giggling. "But you both know it's so true."

Elliot looked at his children as Kathleen and Lizzie rolled their eyes. "Someone want to explain to me what that means?"

"We're reading Romeo and Juliet in school," Lizzie stated. "And they talk about how Juliet fell forward when she was little and when she gets old enough she'll, uh…"

"She'll have sex." Dickie blurted.

Elliot's eyes grew wide. "You think I'm sleeping with Olivia?"

The three teenagers laughed, and Elliot tried to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks. His cell phone started to ring, which changed the subject, thankfully.

"Stabler." He answered, hoping he wasn't going to get called in.

"Hey, I need a favor." He smiled when he heard that it was Olivia, and not Cragen.

"Yeah?"

"My sink broke and I need to run down to home depot to get a new one and I'm going to need help installing it. Do you know how to install a sink?"

"Oh yeah, I've done sinks… garbage disposals…"

"YOU KILLED MY TURTLE IN THAT THING!" Dickie yelled.

"No I didn't, your mother did." He said, in his defense. "Is it okay if I bring Kathleen, Liz, and Dickie?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She said.

"I'll pick you up and then we can head down and get you a sink."

"All right, see you soon."

"Bye, Liv."

"Bye, El." She said, and he hung up his phone.

"Dad, get the grin off your face." Kathleen said as she texted her friend on her cell phone.

"We're gonna go help Olivia buy a new sink. Let's go." He said, grabbing his keys.

Elliot pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment building, and turned around to his kids. "You guys stay here while I go get her."

He received three muffled responses from his children who were each listening to their iPods.

Elliot climbed the stairs to her apartment and knocked. "Hold on!" She yelled, and he turned the doorknob, and walked inside to see her peek her head out of her bathroom. "Hey there." She said smiling.

"Hey." He said walking into her bathroom.

"I'll be ready in just a sec-" She started, but was cut off when Elliot lowered his lips to hers. She pulled away and smiled.

"The kids are in the car and I wasn't sure when I'd get to do that." He said, smiling.

"Well, it was a pretty good time. And now seems like a good time too." She replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Mmm…" He moaned into the kiss.

She pulled away and saw him grinning at her. "I know I'm fabulous, but get that shit eating grin off of your face before your kids suspect something."

"They already do. Dickie asked me if I wanted to 'fall on my back' with you."

Olivia started to laugh and she grabbed her keys from the table. "What'd you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything, you called."

"Ah, I have such good timing." She said as they walked down the stairs to his car.

The three kids pulled out their headphones once Elliot walked inside the apartment building. "I'll bet either of you five bucks he's done her already." Dickie said.

"What a way to put it, D. But I think that they are a little more than just partners, or just friends." Kathleen said.

"Well, that's a given. I think it's cute, though."

"I do too. It's nice that dad finally has someone that he can be with."

"I know," Lizzie said. "I'm glad it's Liv, too."

"Yeah," Dickie stated. "She's hot too."

"DICKIE!" Kathleen and Lizzie yelled. "Wouldn't it be cute if they got, like married?" Lizzie said.

"That would be cute." Kathleen said. "They would have such pretty babies."

"You bet they would." Dickie said.

"Do you think it's weird that we're talking about our father and his love life, AND sex life?" Lizzie asked.

"No." Kathleen and Dickie said as they saw their dad and Olivia come out of the apartment.

They all smiled at each other as Elliot opened the door for Olivia. When she got in the car, she turned around and smiled at them. "Hey kids."

"Hey Liv." They all said, smiling at her.

Elliot climbed into the driver's side and turned on the car. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep." Olivia said, smiling at him.

"Dad, can we go out to dinner? I'm starving." Dickie said.

"Yeah daddy! PLEASE!" Lizzie said.

Elliot looked over at Olivia. "Is that okay with you if we get food afterwards?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She said.

"We'll get the sink and then go. What do you want to eat?"

"Mexican!" Kathleen shouted.

"Chinese!" Dickie shouted.

"Italian!" Lizzie shouted.

"Oo, Italian sounds good." Olivia said.

"Then Italian it is."

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias for all the reviews! I wrote this chapter last night while I was sitting here, with no fan because my extremly rude father ****decided to take it away because 'MY ROOM DOESN'T COOL DOWN IN AN INSTANT, SAMANTHA!', and then we faught... but that's not the point.**

**I want to try and write another chapter today... but its 101 degrees, yeahhh in Pennsylvania in May, and I had gym outside last period... but I got a shower and I will not let my dad take the fan away today. So, enjoy while I write another chapter, and consume tons of popcicles!**

* * *

"Dad, can we get a dog?" Lizzie asked.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked.

"Mom won't let her get one, so she figured she'd ask you." Kathleen said.

"KATHLEEN!" Lizzie said glaring at her sister.

"Now Elizabeth, who would take care of this dog when you were at your moms and I was at work?" Elliot said, taking a bite of his fourth piece of bread.

"You're going to be full before your dinner even gets here." Olivia said, and Elliot stuck his tongue out at her.

"Liz, you should probably get something more portable. Like a snake." Dickie said, grinning.

"NO!" Lizzie and Elliot screamed at the same time.

Kathleen and Olivia both started laughing. "Dad, why don't you like snakes?" Kathleen asked.

"It's a long story…" He said, embarrassed.

"I'll tell it." Olivia said.

Flashback 

"Benson, Stabler, I need you to go help Munch and Fin down at the crime scene."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"They're having some troubles." He said and returned to his office.

Olivia and Elliot pulled up in front of a house, where several cops were standing outside. They walked up to them and flashed their badges. "Detectives Benson and Stabler, we're looking for Detectives Munch and Tutuola."

"They're inside." He said, looking slightly scared. Olivia looked at Elliot and they entered the house.

Elliot froze as soon as he stepped inside, causing Olivia to knock into him. "Elliot! Why did you stop?"

"Sn, sna, snakes." He said and she looked around him.

"Did you not read the report," she said. "The guy bred snakes for a living." She pushed him into the house and he grabbed onto her arm. "You are cutting off the circulation in my arm. Elliot, for God's sake, they're only snakes!"

"Snakes that can bite me and the poison will travel through my body and KILL ME!" He said, stepping over the snakes. "Why the hell are they on the floor anyway?"

"Killer set them free." Munch said from the top of the table.

"See, that's a smart man." Elliot said and climbed atop the table.

"What wimps. Guys watch out, the snakes can climb up the legs of the table." Fin said as he and Olivia walked upstairs. Munch and Fin looked at each other and screamed.

End Flashback 

The kids were laughing hysterically while Elliot glared at Olivia. She smiled sweetly and he stuck his tongue out at her again. "I am going to rip that out of your mouth if you do it again, Elliot Christopher Stabler."

"Ouch with the full name, Olivia Christine Benson."

Dickie looked at his sisters and smiled. Their dad and Olivia were definitely closer than most partners.

"And, there we go. Elliot Stabler has efficiently installed a sink." He said, standing up.

"Why thank you." She said, smiling.

Dickie, Kathleen, and Elizabeth were sitting on Olivia's couch watching TV, and Elliot looked out the door to make sure of it. He smiled when he saw that they were engrossed in a House rerun. He pulled her into the bathroom and kissed her. Not thinking, he pushed her up against the door, getting the kids attention.

"Shit." She whispered. "Look busy." She said as she pulled opened the drawer, which Elliot walked into.

"Ow." Elliot said as he grabbed his stomach.

"Oh God, are you okay?" She asked, bending down next to him as he sat on the toilet.

"Yeah." He said, his voice high pitched.

"Oh God, El. I'm so sorry." Olivia said, apologetically, as Lizzie, Kathleen, and Dickie stood in the hallway laughing.

"See dad, that's what you get for attempting to put in a sink." Kathleen said.

"Not. Funny. I'm. In. Pain. And. All. You. Can. Do. Is. Crack. Jokes?" He said, wheezing out each word.

"Yeah." They all said at the same time.

Olivia smiled at his partner's kids and then up at him. "Feeling better yet?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I guess we should head home, I have to get up early and get ready."

"Ok." She said.

"Get your shoes, kids." He said as his kids walked into the living room to find their shoes.

Once the kids got themselves together, they all stood around. "Well Liv, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep…" She said.

"Oh come on Dad, you know you're going to kiss her. We'll leave so you two can have some privacy." Kathleen said as she ushered her two siblings out of the apartment.

"Well, it's not like we can hide it anymore." She said, smiling.

Elliot smiled back and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow at 11."

"Kay." She said, smiling.

"Night, Liv."

"Night, El." She said and closed the door.

Elliot walked downstairs and got into his car. "Was it a good kiss dad?" Elizabeth asked.

He just smiled at his daughter. "It must have been, he's glowing." Kathleen said.

Elliot said nothing, just drove home, smiling.

**Reviews Are The Key To My Heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates** **in one day! Man, I am on a roll. **

**Again, the reviews are amazing, keep them coming! And I appreciate all your concern about the heat... it's not as bad as it was and I still, thankfully, have my fan. _...for now._**

**I know exactly where I'm going with this story... well, sort of. I know where I WANT to go, just not sure how to get there. There's many ways to get to the spot that I need it to go, just not sure which path to take. Any suggestions are EXTREMLY helpful! **

**I'm planning to write more tonight, which means procrastinating biology notes, which I'm going to suffer through that class tomorrow because my teacher can't say invertebrates right, procrasinating Contraceptive Comparison Charts for health, and SVU. But the notes don't have to be done, and the SVU is a rerun, which I saw last week, so there will most definately be an update by tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elliot stood in his back yard and heard the sliding glass door open. "Dad, Maureen, Anthony, and Ryan are here." Lizzie said.

"Okay." He said as he saw his oldest daughter emerge from the house with her husband and stepson in tow.

"Grandpa Stabler!" Ryan said as he ran into Elliot's arms.

"Hey buddy." He said to the little four-year-old boy.

"Hi daddy." Maureen said as she kissed her dad's cheek.

"Hi sweetheart. Hi Anthony."

"Hi, Sir." He said, politely.

"Anthony, what have I told you about calling me sir.

"Sorry, Elliot."

"That's better. Hey Ryan, Dickie's inside, why don't you go and play with him.

"Okay." He said and walked inside.

Elliot looked up as Olivia walked through the gate. He smiled as she walked over to him. "Hey." He said looking around to see if anyone was paying attention, and bent down and quickly kissed her.

"OW OW! DAD AND LIV!" Maureen yelled.

The two both smiled and blushed and Olivia walked over to Maureen to talk to her.

Munch looked at Fin and Casey, who were standing next to him. "I believe you both owe me fifty bucks, and I expect it in cash, by Monday."

"Actually Munch," Warner said, walking over to them. "You all owe me seventy five. I was the closest. I'd like cash as well." She said, smiling.

"It's cute that they finally saw what everyone else saw. Anyone wanna bet how long they've been together?" Casey offered.

"Together as in dating, or together as in sex?"

"Together as in sex, I'd give it a month. Two weeks for dating." Munch said.

"That's what I say too." Fin agreed.

"Well, you're right on the dating part, but the other one is pretty off." Olivia said, making the four adults blush. She laughed and walked back over to the conversation that she was having with Maureen.

Later that night, Elliot, Olivia, Kathleen, Maureen, Anthony, Dickie, and Elizabeth sat around the fire pit that was outside. "Well, it's getting late and he's out cold." Maureen said, referring to her stepson who was sleeping inside. "Do you want to go get him, Anthony?"

"Sure." He said, standing up and walking inside.

"Thanks for having us, daddy."

"No problem, sweetheart." He said, giving her a hug.

"See you later, Anthony." Elliot whispered, as he carried a sleeping Ryan.

"Bye." He said, putting a hand on his wife's back. Maureen waved goodbye to everyone and they left.

"Well, that seems like a pretty good idea," Olivia said standing up. "I should probably head home too."

"Why don't you just stay the night here?" Elliot said, standing up.

"El, I couldn't…" She said.

"Yes you could, we have off tomorrow, unless you get called in. Please, Liv." He turned around to his kids. "Persuasion, please."

"Yeah Liv!" They all said.

Olivia laughed, then smiled and said "Okay."

"All right, cool. Why don't we head inside before we start getting eaten alive by bugs." He said, putting out the fire.

Elliot woke up and looked around the living room. Dickie was sprawled out on the floor, Kathleen was asleep in the chair, and Lizzie was lying against Olivia, who was lying against him. He stretched, which woke Olivia up. She adjusted her eyes and smiled at him, careful not to wake Lizzie. "I'll wake them up, then we can go upstairs." He whispered.

Once everyone was successfully in bed, Elliot finally climbed into his own bed, where Olivia was laying. "It's hot." She said.

"Yes it is." He said, stretching.

"It's not really the heat, either, it's the humidity." She said.

"Well, " He said. "I know how to fix this." He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"El…" She moaned.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

He turned on the light and she squinted from the sudden change of brightness. She smiled as they both stripped clothes and hopped in the shower.

The next morning, Elliot woke up to the smell of food. He looked over to see that Olivia wasn't next to him so he sat up, and was faced with the extreme heat of the May morning. He walked downstairs to see Olivia, Lizzie, and Kathleen making breakfast. "Well if it isn't three of my favorite girls." He said, kissing each of them on the cheek. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon… the works." Lizzie said.

"Sounds good, where's Dickie?"

"He's still sleeping, he should be up soon once he smells the food." Olivia said. "Did you sleep good?"

He grinned at her, seductively. "Yes, I did. Did you?"

"Well, it was pretty cold, and you hogged all the covers, but other than that, yeah I slept pretty good." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

Dickie walked into the kitchen, still half asleep. "What's cooking?" He asked, sitting down at the table.

"Um, nothing for you, lazy." Kathleen said.

"WHAT!" He yelled, perking up.

"I'm kidding, but now that you're awake, set the table." Kathleen said, grinning at her younger brother.

"Great." He said, and slowly started to set the table.

After everyone had eaten their desired amount of food, Kathleen and Lizzie decided to go outside and lay out, Dickie decided to go back to sleep, and Olivia and Elliot went to the living room to look for something on TV.

"This show is so… interesting." Eliot said, settling on The View.

"Yes but Bruce Willis is so… hot." She said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, and Star Jones is quite a looker herself." He said, laughing. He kissed Olivia's cheek and felt that she was a little warm. "Feeling okay?"

"Just a little queasy, I'll be okay though." She said smiling.

"Okay."

Ten minuets later, Olivia hadn't felt any better. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach, and when that didn't work, she made a dash for the bathroom, just making it in time. Elliot followed behind her, pulling her hair back.

He helped her stand up, and gave her a cup of mouthwash to wash out her mouth. "Thanks." She said, smiling weakly.

"Where did that come from?" Elliot asked, concerned.

"I have no idea. Maybe it was the combination of last nights food, plus breakfast, plus the heat." She said.

"Well, I hope you feel better, why don't you lay down in my bed?" He said, helping her out of the bathroom, flipping on the fan on the way.

"No, I'm good. Let's finish watching Bruce Willis." She said, smiling.

Dickie walked from the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom. "EW! What smells like barf!" He asked, causing Elliot and Olivia both to laugh.

"Olivia got sick." Elliot said.

"Oh… Sorry, Liv!" He said, apologetically.

"It's okay, Dickie." She said, laughing along with Elliot.

**Did you like it? Do you have a suggestion? Leave me good OR bad feedback, I am open for both.**

**_Gracias._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you _again_ for the reviews! I LOVE them all. Haha. Here's the update that I promised! **

**Thankfully, it's not as hot today, and I don't have so much stuff to procrastinate, (that's a lie, but oh well), so I thought I'd keep my promise and update for you guys!**

**I'm not promising that I'll update tomorrow because I have a 5-7 page paper due in my American Studies class on Crime from 1990-2006... which ought to be just, phenominal to write, but I'll do my best!**

**Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy! **

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Olivia sat at her desk looking miserable. "Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked, from his desk, diagonal from hers. In response, she groaned and laid her head down on her desk. From her action, Elliot was immediately at her side. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

She turned her head to the side and moaned out a faint, "I'm gonna be sick." She said, and he pulled her trashcan next to her. He pulled her hair back and noticed everyone's concerned faces in the bullpen.

Cragen walked out of his office just in time to see Olivia get sick. He walked over next to Elliot and looked at him with concern. "Olivia, I'm giving you the day off."

"Cap, I'm fine, just a little under the weather, that's all." She said, color drained from her face.

"Go home and rest, Olivia. Elliot, take thirty to take her home and make sure she's okay."

"Cap, really, I'm –" He cut her off.

"You are going home. No questions. See you tomorrow." He said, walking back into his office.

Elliot looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, causing her to sigh.

Elliot unlocked the door to her apartment and she walked inside, immediately retiring to her couch. He leaned next to her and smiled, weakly. "Don't try and give me any 'food poisoning' or 'stomach flu' crap, Olivia. I know as well as you do that it's neither of them. Neither of them last for three weeks."

She sighed and sat up. "I know," She said, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well," He said. "Excuse me if I'm being irrational, but are you late?"

She looked at him as if he had just grown a third eye. "You think I'm pregnant!" She yelled, standing up. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!" She screamed.

"Well, your mood swings, for one." He paused, praying she wouldn't hit him. His thoughts were unsuccessful, when she brought her hand across his face.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I'M PREGNANT? HOW COULD YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Liv, calm down." He said, getting her to sit down. She sat down and he continued, "You have symptoms, Liv. Morning sickness, mood swings, you're tired all the time, and to top it all off, you're late."

"Oh god El." She said, clutching his shirt in her arms. "What if I am? I don't know how to be a mom! Oh god, oh god." She said, and started to pace.

"I want you to relax for the day, call Casey and tell her everything, then have her run down to Walgreens with you. I have to head back to work, call me if you need anything, or find out anything." He said, kissing her cheek and handing her the phone.

"I will." She said, and he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Hey," He said. "Think about it. You're great with the children who are vics at work, you're great with my kids, you're going to be amazing." He said putting his hand on her stomach. "Plus, another little Stabler wouldn't hurt anything."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Elliot walked into Olivia's apartment, slightly worried that she didn't call. He smiled as he heard Olivia and Casey laugh. "Well it's about time you got home." Olivia said, smiling.

"Sorry, Munch and I got wrapped up in paperwork. Hey Casey."

"Hey Elliot." The red head said. (_A/N: Yes, I made Casey a red head because A: She just is copying off of Alex with her u fake /u blonde hair. And B: I'm a red head and well… yeah_.) "Well Liv, I'm going to head home, I'm sure Chris is waiting."

"Thanks for coming over, Casey." Olivia said, hugging her friend.

"Anytime. See ya later, Elliot."

"Bye." He said, waving.

Olivia smiled as she ate a slice of pizza.

"Well…" He said, anxious to hear if he was going to be a father for a fifth time.

"Congratulations again, daddy." She said, smiling.

"YES!" He said, picking her up into a hug.

Elliot and Olivia walked into his house and saw his kids sitting on the couch doing different activities. Kathleen was listening to her iPod, Lizzie was reading the newest book in The Clique series, and Dickie appeared to be trying to balance a spoon on his nose. The all stopped what they were doing when Elliot and Olivia walked into the living room.

They sat in silence until Dickie decided to break it. "Well, what's up?"

"Well…" Olivia said biting her lip. She looked around to see the three leaning in, anxious to hear the news.

"Anyone gonna tell us?" Dickie asked, extremely anxious, now.

"Olivia's pregnant." Elliot said, breaking into a smile.

"YES!" Dickie yelled, popcorn falling off of his lap. "I TOLD YOU!" He said, pointing to his sisters. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE BABY IN THE FAMILY ANYMORE! WOOHOO!" He said walking up to Olivia and wrapping his arms around her waist. "THANK YOU Olivia!" Next, he moved over to his father. "THANK YOU DAD!" He said, before running upstairs.

The four in the living room broke into fits of laughter. "Congratulations, Liv." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Kathleen said as they both gave her a hug.

They both congratulated their father, and then walked upstairs. "I think Dickie took that well." He said, smiling at her.

"You could say that." She said, smiling back at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips and they both walked in the kitchen, deciding on what to have for dinner.

The next day, Olivia woke up early, before anyone else; to do something that she knew had to be done. She got in her car and drove to the all to familiar house that she visited several times in her past.

She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. She smiled back at the woman who greeted her, also with a smile.

"Hi Olivia." She said, smiling.

"Hi Kathy." She said, walking into the house.

"Olivia, this is Brian. Brian, this is Olivia, Elliot's ex-partner and current girlfriend." She said. Olivia wasn't sure if the comment was meant to be snotty or not. Kathy turned back to her and said, "I hope that didn't sound rude. I didn't mean for it to be."

"It's okay." She said, thankful that she was slightly welcome.

"Brian was just leaving for work." She said kissing his cheek. "See you later."

"Bye Kathy. Nice meeting you, Olivia." He said, waving.

"Bye Brian."

Kathy and Olivia walked out to the sunroom and sat on the chairs. Olivia took a deep breath, unsure about how to start this conversation. "Um…" She said, "Kathy I know that this, um… God this is harder than I thought it would be."

Kathy just sat and smiled at her. "It's okay. I have all the time you need."

Olivia took another deep breath and attempted to start the conversation. "I'm… uh… I'm pregnant." She said, pausing to see Kathy's reaction. She was relieved when a smile spread across her face.

"Congratulations!" She said giving her a hug.

"You mean, you aren't mad?"

"No! Not at all. I always knew that you and Elliot shared something special…--" Olivia cut her off.

"Kathy, Elliot and I never had anything until after you two got divorced…" She said, defending herself.

"I know, I know. But I could always see that special glitter in his eye that he got when he talked about you." She paused and grabbed Olivia's hand. "I know the thought that's running through your head right now, Olivia. You had nothing to do with Elliot and my divorce. It was something that needed to be done. We just weren't working out anymore because of his hours and let's face it, he had some anger problems." She paused again. "Our marriage ended long before we separated. We both wanted different things in the relationship, that's for sure. I wanted someone that would be home more, and he wanted someone who understood that he couldn't be home more because of the hours.

"I know that the two of you share something that's more than the love that you have for each other. You two can go home at night and talk about what happened that day. Elliot would never do that, and I don't blame him for the things that you two see. I'm glad that he can finally go home and talk about the things that he sees. And I know before I seemed like a major bitch to you, but I mean, that's a wife's natural instinct when her husband works with a beautiful woman." The two women giggled. "But Olivia, the point that I'm trying to get across is that I am happy for you, and happy for Elliot because he has you. I know my kids love you and look up to you, and you are a great woman, from your personality to your job. Because lord knows that I could never do what you do, or see what you see everyday." She smiled and Olivia smiled as well.

"Thank you so much, Kathy. You have no idea how much this means to me." Kathy smiled at her and wrapped her arms around the woman sitting across from her.

"It's my pleasure. If you need anything, baby wise, I have it all in the storage center downtown. Or, if you need a woman to talk to about your pregnancy, I'm your woman to come to… I've been through it four times." The two women smiled and continued on with their conversation.

Olivia walked back into the house around 1. She saw Elliot and the kids sitting at the kitchen table playing Uno. "I win! Score!" Lizzie said, smiling proudly.

Elliot smiled and rolled his eyes. "Hey Liv. Where were you?"

"I was talking to Kathy. She sends her congratulations." Elliot froze and stood up.

"What?" He asked, confused as to why she was talking to his ex wife.

"I wanted to tell her so she didn't hear it through the grapevine. El, she's fine with it. She's happy for us."

Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. "Mmm, El, no. That's how this happened." She said, putting her hand on her still flat stomach, causing them both to laugh.

**Reviews are Love. **

**(More A/N's. I picked a random person for Casey's boyfriend, I'mreading The Clique, and it's a great book soI wanted to include it... and that's about it. hehe)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't think I'd get an update in today, but I did! Granted, it's short, but it's something. ****I finished my American Studies paper, and even included SVU into it. I mean, it is crime. **

In the 1990's, crime shows became popular. Shows like Law and Order, with spin off's such as Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and Law and Order: Criminal Intent, showed crimes and followed them until their trial. Law and Order follows the detectives who investigate any crimes and the district attorneys that process the crimes. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, my personal favorite, follows sexually based crimes, which include sexual assault, child abuse, etcetera. Law and Order: Criminal Intent follows the point of view from the criminal.

**See, that's what you call skill. I totally pulled it out of my ass, but whatever. My teacher is probably going to be like 'um, off topic much, Sam?' and I'm going to tell him, 'Mr. Guerin, it has to do with crime' and he'll be like 'okay, go sit down' and ill be like... 'okay'.**

**No fan issues today, my mom got me my own.. thank god. Now my dad can't complain... smile. It was pretty hot, and I got eyed up by some random kid on my way home from school probably loved my attire of an American Eagle shirt, gym shorts, and my pale legs that you can possibly see your reflection off of but he was cute.. so it's all good. And then I come home to find that my best friend's school was in a lock down because some prisoner escaped from the cops... but that has nothing to do with my update and you probably are thinking 'my goodness, this girl is weird'.. yeah I get that alot.**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Four months later**

Elliot walked into his house and saw Olivia sitting at the table with Kathleen. He stood in the doorway and watched the two of them.

"What's the next one?" Olivia asked.

"Yo nado en el mar." She said, biting the tip of her pen.

"What do you have to do with it?"

"Put it in the past tense form." Lizzie said, looking at her study guide.

"What's the paste tense form for yo in the –ar form?"

"Um," Lizzie said, looking at her study guide once more. "E with an accent."

"So what would the sentence be?"

"Yo nadé en el mar." She said, looking up at Olivia to see if she was right.

"Yep." Olivia said, smiling.

"So, the next one would be…" She paused to look at the present tense form of the subject. "Ellos suberon la montaña en el telesquí, right?"

"Yep." She said, smiling again.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and kissed Olivia's cheek, then Lizzie's. "Hi daddy." Lizzie said.

"Hi Lizzie. Hi Liv."

"Hi." Olivia said, smiling at him.

"How was your OBG/YN appointment?"

"Good, very good." She said, smiling.

"Well… did you find out the sex?" He asked, anxious.

"Yep." She said, and looked at Lizzie, who had moved onto the next set of questions in her Spanish book.

"Is that right, Liv?" Lizzie asked, pointing to the question.

"Yo no sé dónde vive Luis Tovar," She read out loud. "Yep, sounds right."

"Olivia…" Elliot said, wanting to know the answer.

"You'll find out during dinner with everyone else." She said, causing him to groan.

"Fine," He said, removing his shoes. "I'm going to go get a shower."

During dinner, Elliot sat eying Olivia's every move, wanting to know the sex of his unborn child.

"Will you quit looking at me like you haven't eaten in a week?" Olivia said, hoping that Elliot would look away from her.

"Come on, Olivia. I'm curious! Please." He begged.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin and then set it back down. "You guys want to know?"

The three kids looked up and nodded their heads.

"Well… Dickie…" She said, looking at the boy across from her. He had been wishing that it were a boy because he was already out numbered, three to one. "I hate to tell you this…" She paused. "But you're going to be out numbered four to one now."

Everyone smiled and congratulated her again.

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia were lying in bed watching TV. Elliot looked over at her and smiled. "Are you glad that it's a girl?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said, smiling. "My girls are all grown up, it's going to be fun to buy dresses and little dolls… I even miss stepping on Barbie shoes."

Olivia smiled. "I'm excited too."

"So, I was thinking." He said. "When Dickie was born, I picked his first name, and Kathy picked his middle. When the girls were born, Kathy picked the first name and I picked the middle. And I want to keep up that 'tradition' with you." He said, taking her hand in his.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"A few… Casey bought me a name book today and I went through and highlighted a few that I liked."

"Which ones?"

"Well, after we went to lunch and I made a list of my top ten… Casey's idea, not mine."

"I think it's a good idea. Did you finish it?"

"Yeah." She said and handed it to him.

**1. Abigail**

**2. Daisy**

**3. Lillian**

**4. Hailey**

**5. Alexandra**

**6. Kayleigh**

**7. Mallory**

**8. Brynn**

**9. Lola**

**10. Nicole**

Elliot smiled at her. "I love the name Abigail." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Should that be her name?" She asked, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Yes. Abigail Stabler just has a nice ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it? What should her middle name be?"

Elliot bit his lip and thought about it. "What about Abigail Alexandra."

Olivia smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I love it."

"Think Alex would appreciate it?"

"I think she'd appreciate it more than words." She said, smiling again.

"So it's settled. Abigail Alexandra Stabler."

"It has such a nice ring to it." She said, smiling.

* * *

**What'd you think? Do you like her name?  
The spanish sentences were from my homework and they're translated to...  
**  
Yo nadé en el mar- I swam in the ocean.  
Ellos suberon la montaña en el telesquí- I went up the mountain in the ski lift  
Yo no sé dónde vive Luis Tovar- I don't know where Luis Tovar lives.

**So now, you learned a spanish lession.  
Reviews, please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I wrote this last night and it wouldn't let me post it. So, here it is now.**

**I got the idea for this while I was in the shower last night. I had a huge writers block and needed this chapter to fill before I got to Abigail's birth. Sorry it's so short, hopefully I'll have another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. I have a party to go to today which is going to be serious drama... but that isn't the point.**

**Now, I'm going to go finish straightening my hair and listening to Dierks Bently... because I'd have his babies in the drop of a second. Oh, and some brainstorming too :)**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR.**

**_p.s. thank you to Caia& Stabler.Dinozzo.Fan for pointing out my spanish mistake!_**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Shh, she's coming." Maureen shushed, as she saw Casey and Olivia appear outside of the house.

"Casey," Olivia said, as the younger woman helped her into her house. "You didn't have to escort me to my door."

"Well, I thought I'd be a good friend, that's all." Casey said, hoping that Olivia would believe her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiling, opening the door, just to be greeted by…

"SURPRIZE!"

Olivia smiled and walked inside her house. She was greeted by several pink ribbons, balloons, and banners, all which read 'it's a girl!' "Thank you guys." Olivia said, hugging each of the women.

The women helped Olivia to the couch and started handing her bags of gifts. "Whoa, slow down. A woman can only take so much." Everyone laughed and Warner decided to be the first to have her present opened.

Olivia ripped open the paper to reveal a box, which she opened next. She smiled as she pulled out a tiny cop uniform. "Melinda, this is adorable. Thank you."

"I thought you'd like it. I didn't think that I'd get you a tiny gun or handcuffs because that would be slightly inappropriate." Everyone laughed, and Olivia moved on to the next gift.

After a half hour of opening presents, they all moved into the kitchen for food, when Casey pulled Olivia to the side. "My present is running a little late."

"Casey, it's all right. You set up this whole thing, I don't need anything from you."

"Trust me, once you see what it is, you'll like it." She said, smiling. "Now come on, I see you eyeing that cake up, let's go get some."

Elliot sat in Munch's apartment, surrounded by Dickie, Fin, Munch, Chris, Anthony, Ryan, and Tim. They sat on the couch watching the New England Patriots vs. the New York Jets. "GO, GO, GO, GO, TOUCHDOWN!" Elliot yelled, high fiving Dickie, Anthony, and Tim when the Jets scored a goal.

"Nah man, they got lucky." Fin said, disappointed.

"Don't sound so disappointed, Tutuola. You wouldn't care if either got a touch down, seeing as you are a Raiders fan." Munch said.

"That's true," Fin stated. "But I would rather see the Patriots win this game."

"Doesn't look like that's in your future, buddy. Because last time I checked, Jets are kicking ass." Elliot said.

Once the game finished, they all sat in the living room, flipping through channels. "I wonder if the girls are having fun…" Chris said.

"Food and women, that's pretty much territory that I don't tred on, so they're having fun." Tim said. _(A/N: Tim is Warner's husband)_

"You got that right, buddy. And I'm the unlucky one that gets to clean up, and then find places for everything." Elliot said, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey!" Munch said, swatting his feet off. "You don't live in a barn, or the bull pen. This is not your desk. You may do this at home but not at my house."

Elliot laughed. "Yes, mother Munch."

Olivia ate a bite of her cake when she saw Casey get up and answer her cell phone. She emerged a few minuets later, smiling. "What are you smiling about, Miss Novak?"

"Nothing. You'll see in about a half hour."

A half hour later, Casey's cell phone rang again, and she got up from the table, once again. Before leaving the kitchen, she whispered something to Kathy, who smiled in return. Olivia looked at Kathy and raised her eyebrows. "You'll see." She mouthed, causing Olivia to roll her eyes.

Kathy walked over to Olivia and grabbed her hand. "Follow me, and cover your eyes."

Olivia did as she was asked, and followed Kathy into the living room. "Ready…" Kathy said as Casey opened the door. "Uncover your eyes."

Olivia's eyes widened when she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Oh my god!" She said, smiling. "Alex, what are you doing here?" She asked, as the two women hugged.

"Well, Casey told me you were pregnant and I just had to come out here for your baby shower. There's someone I want you to meet, though." She said, smiling. She picked up a little girl who laid her head on her shoulder.

"This is my daughter, Isabelle. Bell, can you say hi to Olivia?" The little girl waved and then hid her head.

"Alex, she's adorable!" Olivia said, smiling.

"Thanks. We have a lot to catch up on…" Alex said, smiling.

Elliot walked into his house around one that night, half asleep. "Liv…" He called, weakly.

"In the living room." She called, back. He walked in and kissed her cheek.

"Hope your party was fun, I'm heading to bed." He waved to the person next to her. "Hey Alex." He said, freezing. He turned around again; to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Alex?" She stood up and smiled.

"What a way to greet someone, Stabler." She said, giving him a hug.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be here… the thought never crossed my mind, like at all." He smiled and sat down.

"Well," Alex said. "I had to be here when I found out that you two were having a baby. THAT thought never crossed my mind either." She said, causing the three to laugh.

**Sorry it was so short and boring! The next chapter will be better,I promise!**

**Reviews, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! An update! The party was bang3r, and so was the dance after (which I wasn't going to go to until the last minute) AND THERE WAS NO DRAMA! yay! AND on Friday night I FINALLY got the Law and Order ringtone on my cell phone, which made me happy beyond words, minus the fact that it cost $1.49... andddd my mom got mad.**

**I'm seriously off track on this story. I thought by now I'd at LEAST have Abigail born... but it seems I'm taking my sweet little time. _Maybe_ I'll write her birth tonight! ...that sounds dandy. **

**I really hope that I can have an update uptomorrow. But, I have an AM Studies semester final and a biology exam on fifteen chapters on Wednesday, and I don't know shit from either, so I have to study my butt off, on a night when my FAVORITE SVU episode is on. (911 is LoOve : ) )**

**My last day of school is THURSDAY at 12:10, but I'm going to my friends house... so I'll try my best to have a GOOD update up. **

**OH, and I know before you all asked where the sink idea came from. Well, I sat on my sink and it pushed agianst the wall, and it broke. _sort of_. I blamed it on my mom, but my parents blamed it on me, meaning it was two to one... the downside of being an only child. BUT, we _FINALLY_ got a new sink. **

**Anyway, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

* * *

Elliot woke up the next morning to the sounds of a little girl crying. He looked over at Olivia who was staring at him. He ran his hand over his face to try and think of who was crying. He sat up and looked at Olivia. "Did I miss something?" He asked, confused.

"That's Isabelle, Alex's daughter." Olivia said, receiving a confused look from Elliot.

"Alex has a daughter?"

"Yeah. I'll explain everything to you later." She said, rolling over to go back to sleep.

"And how's my daughter this morning?" Elliot asked, placing a hand on Olivia's stomach.

"She's fine, and it's hardly morning. Morning does not start at 5:30 on a Sunday."

Elliot smiled and kissed the side of her face.

A Week Later

Elliot walked downstairs and heard the TV on. He walked into the living room and saw that Olivia was not there. A boom of thunder startled him, and he heard music coming from the sunroom. He walked back and saw Olivia sitting on the couch reading a book. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" She asked, never looking up from her book.

"I'm leaving for lunch with Alan now. Do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"Call me before you leave, I might crave something different then." She said, smiling.

"Okay." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

"Kay." She said, and continued to read her book.

Elliot got into his car and drove to the restaurant. He parked his car and walked inside, smiling as he saw his friend from the Marines. "Hey Man!" Elliot said as the two men shook hands.

"Hey." Alan said as the two sat down at a table.

"So, how's Olivia?" Alan asked.

"She's good, man. She's real good." Elliot said smiling.

"How's the baby?"

"She's good too. She's due in about two and a half months." Elliot said, smiling again.

"Did you pick a name for her?"

"Yep. Abigail Alexandra."

"That's cute, Stabler. Never knew you had it in you." Alan said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"So, have you thought about marriage?" Alan asked, causing Elliot to freeze.

"Wow, I never… I didn't even think about that."

"Well," Alan said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Do you want to marry her?"

Elliot thought to himself if he was ready to get married again. "I, I have no idea. Wow, I never thought about that. I guess we were happy and stuff, marriage never crossed my mind."

"Hey man, I'm just saying. If you two are happy the way that you are, than that's cool. You two don't have to be married to love each other."

"I know. I just haven't thought about marriage after Kathy. I love Olivia so much I just… I'd love to marry her but…"

"Hey." Alan said, stopping him. "I didn't mean to start the wheels in your brain."

"It's okay man. I'm glad you brought it up."

Elliot walked in the house and saw Olivia sitting on the couch. "You didn't call. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, I just had to go for a walk." He said, sitting down next to her. Olivia suddenly became worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing… I just had to get some things off my mind."

"Like what? What happened, El?"

"Alan and I were talking and he brought up something. It's nothing, Liv."

"Elliot." She said, forcing him to look at her. "Tell me what happened."

"It's nothing…" He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Nothing? I think it's more than that if you took a walk in the rain…"

"Liv… I… have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Well, yeah." She said, matter-of-factly. "Every girl has."

"I mean to me." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Elliot, what brought this on?"

"Olivia," He said. "Have you?"

She sighed. "Yes, I have. Of course I have. But why are you bringing this up?"

"Because Alan asked me if I thought about marriage." He looked into her eyes. "I have with you, but when you got pregnant it wasn't the first thing that came to my mind. Not like it was with Kathy."

"Elliot." Olivia stopped him. "I don't need to be married to you to say that we are together. I love you and you love me and that's all I need."

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "I love you so much." He said. "But when Abby's older and we're feeling spontaneous, will you marry me?"

Olivia smiled and laughed. "Yes, I will. But as long as she's part of it." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

Elliot smiled again. "Good," He said. "And I brought you home the rest of my sandwich."

"What kind is it?"

"Chicken. And I got you some rice pudding."

"Halleluiah. Elliot Stabler, you are a god."

"It's been in my car for a while, though."

"I don't care." She said. "I've craved rice pudding for the past week."

"I'll go get it."

"Thank you." She said, turning back to the TV show she was watching.

Olivia sat in the kitchen when she heard the back door swing open and then slam shut. She looked around the counter and saw Lizzie walk into the kitchen in tears.

"Lizzie…" She said, standing up.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said walking upstairs.

Olivia looked at Elliot who walked into the house, and shrugged his shoulders. She walked upstairs and knocked on Lizzie's door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Lizzie, it's Liv. Can I come in?" She asked, hoping she would let her in.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Olivia jiggled the door handle and saw that it was unlocked. She saw Lizzie sitting on her bed looking at a picture.

"Lizzie… what happened?" Olivia asked, sitting next to her.

"He likes my best friend." She said, looking at the picture.

"Who?"

"Andrew. He likes Julie. It's not like I'm surprised… she's pretty, and skinny, and outgoing…"

"Whoa, slow down." She said, stopping her. "Is this Andrew?" She asked, taking the picture.

"Uh huh." She said.

"So, let me get this straight. You like Andrew, but Andrew likes Julie. Does Julie like Andrew?" Olivia asked, handing her a tissue.

"No," She said, taking the tissue. "She has a boyfriend."

"Why don't you just tell him that you like him?"

"Because it's not that easy. I've been friends with him for like, two years. I can't just tell him."

"That's true…" Olivia said, thinking of another way to make this easier. "But how did you find out that he liked her?"

Lizzie sighed. "He asked me if she had a boyfriend. I said yes, and he looked really sad."

"Well," Olivia said putting her arm around her. "Why don't you just hang out with him some more and maybe throw in some of those flirtatious skills that I know your sisters both have."

"I've tried. He just doesn't like me. Like I said, I'm not pretty, or outgoing, or skinny like Julie is."

"Of course you are! And don't think I'm just saying that because I'm your dad's girlfriend. Plus, I'm sure that you can make Andrew start to like you, I know you can."

"Thanks Olivia." Lizzie said, giving her a hug.

"No problem, sweetie." She said, standing up. "Anytime you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know, thanks Liv." She said, smiling.

Olivia smiled back and walked out of her room. She saw Elliot standing next to the door smiling. "You, Olivia Benson, are going to be a great mom." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"And you, Elliot Stabler, are a horrible eavesdropper. I don't know if Lizzie heard you cracking the door, but I sure did. You're a cop, you should know how to be quiet."

"It's not my fault the doors squeak…"

"Then you shouldn't open them." Olivia said, laughing.

"Thanks for talking to her, I know she needs someone to talk to when she's here. And I know Dickie and I won't know about the same things that girls do. And her sisters are at school and her mom's at home…" Olivia silenced him by pressing her lips to his.

"You're welcome. And I know. Jeez boy, you ramble." She said before walking to the kitchen. "And El, we're out of pretzels, can you run down to the store for me?"

"I just bought you a bag THIS MORNING! What did you do with them?"

"Hey," She said, pointing to her stomach. "I'm eating for two, here."

"I don't think little Abby is going to eat a whole bag of pretzels. I think you just want them."

"Oh, you caught me. YOU produced the food gene, I definitely NEVER ate this much until I got pregnant with YOUR child."

Elliot rolled his eyes and laughed. "Want anything else while you're at the store?"

"Some Chinese noodles would be amazing. And some more rice pudding. Never get it from that restaurant again, it made me sick."

"Olivia, you dipped chicken sandwich into it. Not to mention it was sitting in my car and you still wanted to eat it."

"It seemed good at the time. Plus, I never liked it from that restaurant anyway. Can you go get me my food now, please, darling."

"Yes, honey, I will." He said, sarcastically. She laughed and walked into the bathroom.

**Reviews are my favorite. **


	8. Chapter 8

**An update! Are you f'real? **

**Yeahhh, I'm f'real, kiddos. I finally managed an update. It's summer, which is pretty cool, meaning that I'm officially a sophomore, so I should get in more updates, hopefully. But, I'm kind of dissapointed in the lack of reviews :(**

**I'll update once I get to 100:)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

* * *

**

Two and a Half Months Later (It's January)

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled, causing Elliot to run downstairs.

"What?" He asked, out of breath.

"I can't get up, and I have to pee." Elliot laughed and helped her up.

"Thank you." She said. "God, Abby come on! GET OUT!" She yelled to her stomach.

"Olivia, you are aware that that does not work, right?"

"I'm willing to do ANYTHING to get her out. This is the most uncomfortable feeling ever."

"Well," He said. "Just wait until you give birth to her, that's going to be uncomfortable."

She looked at him and glared. "Shut up. I don't even want to START with that."

"Well, it's going to be here before you know it."

"Elliot Stabler, shut up before I smack you." She said, closing the bathroom door.

"You sound like Fin, Liv!" He yelled back.

Olivia sighed as she attempted to get comfortable on the couch. "Will you quit moving?" He asked.

"Elliot, this is not comfortable. I'm going to bed." She said attempting to stand up. "God damnit!" She complained, sitting back down. "She is a week and a half late, I'm seriously about ready to go to the hospital so they can induce this labor because it's getting ridiculous."

Elliot helped her up and she ran her hand over her face. "Will you help me upstairs?" She asked, and Elliot smiled.

"Of course."

Olivia froze when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ow. That definitely wasn't a kick." She said, sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked, bending down next to her. "Liv…"

"I think they're… contractions." She said, smiling.

"Hospital?"

"No. Let's wait about another hour. Can you start calling everyone?" She asked, sitting back down.

"Yeah."

An hour later, Olivia's contractions were closer together. "El, I think I need to go now."

"Now? Like right now?" He asked, ending the phone call he was having.

"Yes, like right now." She said, clutching the couch.

"Oh god. Let me go get your bags… oh god where are they?" He asked, looking around, frantically searching.

"My bags are in the car. Call Casey back, since you hung up on her, and tell her to meet us at the hospital. Call the precinct and everyone else. Better yet, help me into the car and I'll call them."

"But you're in labor." He said, helping her up.

"And you're more panicked than I am. Were you like this with Kathy's three?"

"Yes." He said, slightly embarrassed. "You should have saw me with Maureen. I was a wreck."

"That doesn't surprise me…"

Casey and Chris walked down the hospital hallway and saw Elliot standing outside the room. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"Good, I came out to get some coffee." He said, smiling.

"Chris, why don't you go wait in the waiting room?" Casey said.

"All the guys are in there, Kathy and my kids are too." Elliot said.

"Okay." Chris said, giving Casey a kiss. "See you later. Bye Elliot."

Casey and Elliot walked into Olivia's hospital room and smiled at her. "Hey Casey." Olivia said, as Casey gave her a hug. She took a deep breath and smelt the aroma from Elliot's coffee. "That smells so good. I haven't had a good cup of coffee in forever, or chocolate. God I can't wait until I can have it." She said.

Casey and Elliot laughed. "Soon enough, sweetie." Casey said sitting next to her.

"When she's born, the first thing I want is a cup of coffee. And not hospital coffee, not precinct coffee, not Munch's coffee because we all know that that is the worst coffee ever, I want Starbucks. So be prepared for a nice Starbucks run when your daughter is born, Elliot."

Casey smiled and she walked into the waiting room to see anxious faces. "Doctors just took Olivia to delivery. She and the baby are both doing fine." Everyone smiled and Casey walked to the delivery room.

After getting Olivia situated, the doctor turned to Casey and Elliot. "Let's get you both scrubbed up."

"Okay." Elliot said. "We'll be back, Liv."

"OH GOD! ELLIOT STABLER I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Olivia yelled, clutching Elliot and Casey's hands.

"Come on Olivia, one more push and the head will be out." The doctor said.

Olivia let out a loud cry and then a smaller one was heard. "You did it, Olivia!" The doctor said, smiling. "Reach down and feel your baby."

Olivia smiled through the tears and felt her baby's head. "Oh my god." She cried, looking up at Elliot who had tears in his eyes as well.

"One more push, Olivia, then you'll have your baby."

Olivia gave one last push and the doctor picked up Abigail. "Ten fingers, ten toes, congratulations!" The doctor said, putting Abigail on Olivia's chest.

"Congratulations!" Casey said, and received a smile from Olivia.

"Dad, you ready to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." He said, wiping tears from his face.

Casey walked back into the waiting room and smiled at everyone. "Abigail and Olivia are both doing well. Six pounds, four ounces, seventeen inches. Both are happy as can be, and Elliot's doing fine as well." Everyone smiled and Casey led them to the nursery. Everyone smiled as Elliot held Abigail up for everyone to see. "Aw's" and "she's adorable" were heard throughout the group of adults.

Elliot walked into the room where Olivia was sleeping. He smiled and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. Her eyelids fluttered open and smiled at him. "Hi mommy." He said, kissing her hand.

"Hi. How's Abby?" She asked, sitting up.

"Amazing. She's prefect. Want to see her?"

"Yeah." She said, smiling.

Elliot walked into the room holding Abigail and Olivia smiled. He handed her the curious baby who looked up at Olivia. "She's beautiful. I can't believe she's finally here."

"Makes your cravings seem worth it, doesn't it?" Elliot asked, taking one of Abby's tiny hands into his.

"Oh yes." Olivia said, smiling. "Some of them were good. Like rice pudding, I could go for some right now."

Elliot shook his head and looked at Abby. "Your mommy's crazy, and you're going to be just as addicted to rice pudding as she is."

"Not always," Olivia stated. "My mom ate pears constantly, and I hate pears."

Elliot laughed and Abigail smiled. "You're in for a treat, little one."

Munch, Fin, and Cragen smiled as they walked into the room. "Hi boys!" Olivia said.

"We brought you some things to help you cope with your stay here." Cragen said, as Elliot handed him Abby. "We brought you some things too little one, yes we did, yes we did!" Cragen said to the girl who would become like his granddaughter.

Munch and Fin smiled and turned their attention to Olivia. "We knew that the first thing you were going to want was a good cup of coffee…" Munch said.

"Good meaning not made by him…" Fin interjected.

"Yeah, what he said. So we brought you Starbucks." Fin said handing her the cup.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the cup. "And there's some chocolate in the bag." Cragen said.

"You boys know the way to my heart. Coffee and Chocolate, thank you." She said.

"We brought you, little one," Fin said. "A stuffed tiger." He said, handing the toy to Abby.

"Thank you guys." Elliot said, sitting next to Olivia.

"No problem. When are you getting discharged, Liv?"

"Today, hopefully." Olivia said as she watched Cragen hand Abigail to Munch.

"She's gorgeous, Olivia. Good job, Elliot." He said, smiling.

Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other. They were finally complete.

**It seems like a good place to end, right? WRONG. : )**

**REVIEWS, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I caved. Reviews didn't reach 100 yet but that's okay. I feel like giving ;).  
This is still another filler chapter, the actual plot of the story comes in about... two(ish) chapters. Yeah, takes ten chapters to get my point across, but hey, what would a story be without events leading up to it right? Right.  
I have absolutely no idea where I got the idea for a story, it just came to me.  
I do use a phone number in here, and it's random so therefore, I don't know who it is. AND I decided to put 's where the paragraph ends because I can't even tell sometimes. AND I make Elliot not like Keith Urban in this chapter, but for the record, he's another man whose babies I would have in the drop of a hat. The accent, the hair, the voice... ahh yum. Anyway... onto the story.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

7 Months Later**

Elliot walked into his house, rolling his eyes at the music coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw Olivia standing in front of the stove while Abby sat in her height chair. He picked up Abby who was staring at Olivia. "Is mommy making you listen to yucky Keith Urban again?" He asked, receiving a smile from Abby.

"Well hello to you too." Olivia said, licking the sauce from her fingers. "And she seems to like it."

"Does she like it, or do you like it?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"It's a combination of the two." She said smiling. "Plus, I believe it was your daughter that got me hooked on this."

"I know." He said, smiling. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." She said, smiling.

"Liv we already had spaghetti this week." He said, slightly tired of spaghetti.

"Well," she stated. "I didn't eat any spaghetti when I was pregnant because I didn't like it. But now that I do like it, I'm just picking up for lost time."

Elliot smiled and kissed her on her lips. "You never seize to amaze me, Olivia."

"Well that's wonderful," She said, stirring her sauce. "But, your brother called."

"Andrew?" He asked, confused at why his brother would call.

"Yeah. His number is on the fridge if you forget it. He said that it's really important, so call him." She said, taking Abby.

------------------------  
Elliot walked into the living room and dialed his brother's phone number.

"Hello?" A young voice asked.

"Hey Eric! It's Uncle Elliot, is your dad around?"

"Yeah, hold on." He said, hearing the phone being sat down. "DAD! UNCLE ELLIOT'S ON THE PHONE!"

He heard a line be answered, and the other one being hung up. "Hey bro." Andrew said.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. How are Olivia and Abby?"

"Good, they're good. How are the wife and kids?"

"Good, good. We just moved into a new house upstate. How are your other kids doing?"

"They're good too." He said, waiting for his brother to tell him what was so important.

"Guess you're waiting for the reason why I called, huh?"

"Yeah." He said, laughing.

"Mom isn't doing too good. She has pneumonia, and the doctors don't think she's going to come out of the hospital this time."

"God," He said, putting his head in his hands. "I haven't seen mom, or heard from her in about… two years now."

"She wants to see you. And I didn't tell her about Olivia and Abby, just because it's not my territory. I think you should go visit her, Elliot. Take Olivia and the kids. I have her hospital room number if you want to call her."

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, getting a piece of paper and a pen.

"938-574-1736. And Elliot, if you're going to go and see her, do it fast. I don't know how long she has."

"Thanks for calling, Andrew. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

"Yeah, see ya little bro."

"Bye." He said, hanging up the phone.

------------------------  
He walked back into the kitchen and saw Olivia draining the pasta. He sat down and she looked at him. "Well…"

"My mom is really sick. Andrew said that she might not make it out."

"Oh my gosh, El. I'm sorry." She said, putting down her noodles. "Is there any way that you can go and see her?"

"I have the number for her hospital room. I want her to meet you and Abby… God, I don't even know what hospital she's at…"

"Elliot." She said, sitting down and taking his hand into hers. "Call your mom. I'll be glad to go and visit her with you."

"Thank you." He said, standing back up. "I'm going to go and call her."

"Ok."

------------------------  
Elliot walked upstairs to the bedroom and removed his tie from his shirt, his gun from the hoister, and the shoes from his feet. He ran a hand through his hair and dialed the numbers written in his messy, slanted handwriting.

"Hello?" A weak voice answered.

"Hi mom, it's Elliot." He said, barely recognizing his own mother's voice.

"Oh hi, Elliot! What a nice surprise!" She said, having to stop to cough. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good mom, really good."

"How are the kids doing?"

"They're good."

"It's been too long, Elliot."

"I know mom, I know." He said, instantly regretting alienating his mother from his life.

"How is your life going, dear?" She asked. He had to laugh at his mother's sympathy, even in hard times.

"It's amazing. Do you remember Olivia, my partner at work?"

"Yes, I remember meeting her quite a few times." She said.

"Well, she and I got together about, a year and a half ago…" He was cut off by one of her coughing fits.

"Sorry dear. That's great! She's a beautiful woman." She said.

"Yes, she is. And we also had a baby together…"

"That's wonderful!" She said.

"Her name is Abigail, and she's about seven months old. She's beautiful."

"I would love to meet her. And Olivia again."

"Olivia and I will come up and see you, mom." He said, shaking his head. "We'll be up soon."

"I just want to see you again, and meet Olivia and the baby before I… well you know. And I'd like to see Maureen, Kathleen, and the twins also."

"I'll call Maureen and see if she will bring the younger ones up. What hospital are you at?"

Once Sue (A/N I just named her that.) gave Elliot the hospital and room number, he looked up to see Olivia in the doorway.

"Mom, would it be okay if we visit you tomorrow?"

"Of course it will, dear! I'll look forward to it."

"We won't be up if we get called in, but I'll try to make sure…" Sue cut him off.

"Elliot, I know how your job works. I'll just look forward to seeing you sometime soon."

"OK. Mom, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"That's okay dear. Give Olivia and the baby love from me."

"I will mom."

"I love you, Elliot."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." He said, closing his cell phone.

He looked up at Olivia and gave her a weak smile. "She's excited. But she doesn't sound too good. She's excited to meet you and Abby."

"I'm excited to meet her too. You ready to eat? Abby's falling asleep down there in her height chair."

"Yeah, I'm ready to eat." He said, standing up.

------------------------  
Elliot laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He tossed to his side to look at the clock. The neon red numbers read 1:27 AM. He turned over again to see Olivia asleep. He sat up, deciding to go downstairs to get a glass of water, or something to cool him down. He tried to be quiet, as he didn't want to wake Olivia or Abby, and made his way to the kitchen. He turned on the light over the stove and got himself a glass of water. He sat down at the table and started to look through the newspaper, not actually reading it. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would be feeling right now if he just made the effort to call his mom every once and a while. Hell, she didn't even know that she was a grandma again! He saw how his father treated her and how he and his brothers would vow to never treat their wives that way. He always thought that his mother deserved better and then he turned around and made no contact with her in over two years.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt two hands on his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep?" Olivia asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Yeah," He said, closing the paper. "I just can't stop thinking about my mom and how much different I would feel right now if I just picked up the phone…"

"Elliot," She said, putting her hand over his. "I know what you're going through, I do. You know how the relationship with my mom and I was. We had our good days and our bad days. And you know how guilty I felt when she died, but everything happens the way it's supposed to. There's not a day that goes by that theres not something in me that says that I should have been closer with my mom towards the end of our relationship, and we were just starting to patch things up when she died, but I think that I have the opportunity to actually have a mother-daughter relationship with Abby."

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "I just, I can't stop thinking about how just this morning, the thought of my mom being sick never crossed my mind, and now it's all I can think about."

Olivia took Elliot hand and led him into the living room, where they sat down on the couch. "Don't think of the bad things that can come out of this, Elliot. Think about the fact that you can get close with your mom again."

"Liv I can't shake the fact that she could die. It's not like my mom and I were ever really close, but I just… god I can't stop thinking about it."

"Elliot, I know, I know." She said, feeling his weight lean against her. "Don't think about it. She's excited to see you, and meet Abby. Think about the good things, not the bad." She said, stroking the side of his head, smiling as his breathing turned slow and deep. She pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep herself.

------------------------  
Elliot looked over at Olivia, who was holding Abby, and he took her hand. "Are you nervous?" She asked, as they got in the elevator to take them to his mother's room.

"A little bit." He said.

"Well, we're here with you." She said, smiling.

Elliot walked down the hall with Olivia by his side and knocked on his mom's door. "Elliot!" She said, smiling.

"Hi mom." He said, giving her a hug. "This is Olivia, and this is Abby." He said.

"Hi Olivia! It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Stabler." She said, smiling.

"Please, it's Sue." She said, smiling at her.

After talking for about an hour and a half, Abby started to get fussy. "You two should head out, I know how cranky babies can get." Sue said, smiling.

"We'll be back to visit you. Maureen is going to bring up the younger ones." Elliot said, hugging his mom.

"Okay." She said, kissing her sons cheek. She then, moved onto Olivia. "Thank you for coming into my son's life. He loves you." She whispered.

"I love him too." She whispered back.

Elliot smiled as they walked to the car. "See, I told you it wouldn't be bad." Olivia said.

"I know." He said, giving her a kiss. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime."

------------------------  
**2 Weeks Later**

While Elliot was feeding Abby, his cell phone rang. "Stabler."

"Elliot…" It was Andrew. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah?" He asked, hoping for the best.

"Mom died this morning." He closed his eyes and sat down the spoon he was holding.

"Okay. Wow, thanks." He said.

Once Andrew told him all of the arrangements, he dialed Olivia's cell phone number.

"Benson."

"Liv…" He said, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah? I'm paying for the food right now. Is there anything else you want? I still have to stop at…"

He cut her off. "Liv, just come home."

"What's wrong?" She asked, her tone of voice changing to a curious one.

"Just come home."

"I'll be right there." She said.

Olivia walked in the door and saw Elliot sitting on the couch staring into space and Abby watching a Disney movie. She sat down next to him and saw him jump. "What happened?"

"My mom died." He said and she saw his eyes glaze over, but refused to let his tears fall.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he finally let his emotions show. "It's okay." She said as she felt his tears soak into her shirt. "It's okay." She repeated as she rubbed his back.

"The viewing is on Thursday, and the funeral is on Friday." He mumbled into her shirt.

"Okay." She said, rubbing his back.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." He said, looking into her eyes.

"El, those past two weeks were your goodbye's. She knows that you love her." She said, trying not to tear up herself.

"I know, but… God this is harder than I thought." He said, breaking down into tears once again.

"Shh," She consoled. "It'll be okay."

**Reviews are my favorite. I Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee them. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! Woohoo! ****This is in honor of Mariska's baby, of course :)  
Plus, I was way back at number 113, so you guys diserve something.**

**There are little things in this chapter that end up to be something really really big. Like the whole Kelly Clarkson thing, well besides that she's my favorite, that leads to something. There are other things, as well, but if I point them out to you directly, it'll ruin it. **

**I'm going to try to start the update tomorrow, because I'm not allowed online until 4... ugh, shoot me! Because my dad is waiting for some stupid phone call... and I hate AOL.  
And I can't update anytime this weekend because my friends Jen, Jenny, and I are having a bang3r. A what! A banger. Which is just a party, but Suburban kids (kids at my school) say bang3r. ****Yes, we're weird. But what else is there to do around here? Nothing.**

**Hm. What else is there that's important that you need to know? Hm. Oh yes, I'm on a House high lately, for some odd reason. And I'm getting REALLY into Cameron/Chase stories. Why? Cause I like 'em._ (And Chase is a hottie. I have a thing for Australians... ahhh I want one)_ So be prepared for some House refrences.  
Not only House, but Little People, Big World as well. Have you guys seen that show? Oh man, I love it. Me and my friend Jen man, we're obsessed.  
Kind of.**

Well, now that my authors note is getting longer than the update itself _(I'm sorry! It's late and I'm tired and I ramble when I'm tired.)_ ... here's the story.

**ENJOY! **

* * *

About six years later (Abby's 6th birthday)

Olivia looked up as she saw her daughter run to her desk. "Hi sweetheart!" Olivia said as she grabbed her daughter into a hug.

"Hi mommy! Guess what!" She said.

"What?" Olivia asked, adding enthusiasm to her voice.

"Today's my birthday!" Abby said, extremely proud.

"I know! I'm sorry that I wasn't home this morning to wake you up, but I had to go catch the bad guys."

"I know." She said.

"Where's daddy?" Olivia asked, not noticing Elliot anywhere.

"Melinda stopped him to tell him something. I got to come up the stairs all by myself." She said, smiling.

"Did you! Wow!" She said and saw Elliot walk into the bullpen.

"Sorry," Elliot apologized. "Warner stopped me to let me know that the skin under her nails matched Thompson. His arraignment is next week."

"Good," Olivia said, smiling. "I just have to finish up a few more papers and then we can head out. Abby, why don't you go and say hi to everyone?"

"Okay!" She said, and ran into Cragen's office.

"Did you get her cake?" Olivia asked, scribbling down the final notes.

"Yeah, I ran it home I picked the twins up, too. They're at the house decorating."

"Okay. I should be done… right about… now." She said, and capped her pen. "Why don't you go get Abby while I run up to the crib and wrap the last of her presents."

"Sounds good to me." He said, walking to Cragen's office.

Elliot walked into Cragen's office and saw Abby sitting on his lap while he nodded at the story she was telling him. "Mommy said that once I get bigger I could get to go to a Kelly Clarkson concert! But not till I'm big. Like as big as Lizzie and D!" She said, causing Cragen and Elliot to smile.

"Did she really? Wow, you'll have to bring me back a t-shirt from that!" Cragen said, sarcastically.

"I will! Daddy, is it time to go and open presents now?" Abby asked as she climbed off of Cragen's lap.

"Mommy has to finish wrapping some and then we can go." He said, picking her up. "I think Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin want to wish you a happy birthday."

"Okay." She said, wiggling out of his grasp. "Bye grandpa." She said, kissing Cragen's cheek.

"Bye sweetheart." Cragen said, as she walked out the door and ran over to Munch and Fin, who had just entered the precinct. "That little girl is something else, Elliot."

"I know. I can't believe she's six." He said, watching Munch make Abby and Fin laugh. He saw Olivia walk down the stairs from the crib, and turned back to Cragen. "I'm going to head out. I'll see you tonight around 6."

"You got it." He said, returning to his paperwork.

"Mommy are those my presents?" Abby asked as she saw Olivia walk down the stairs.

"Yes, they are. But you can't open them until your party tonight."

"Oh, okay. Well can we go to my party now?" She asked, smiling.

"Let's go." Elliot said, picking her up.

"Am I getting a cake, daddy?"

"You bet." He said, smiling.

"Yay!" She said, smiling. "Are Liz and D going to be there?"

"Yep." Elliot said.

"And Aunt Kathy?"

"Yep."

"And Maureen and Ryan and Anthony?"

"Yes." Elliot said as they walked out into the chilly February afternoon. "Everyone is going to be there, don't worry."

"Are we going to have macaroni and cheese?" She asked as Olivia helped her into her seat. "And hot dogs?"

"Just wait till we get there, okay?" Olivia said, smiling.

"Okay." She said, as Olivia closed the door.

Elliot smiled and shook his head. "She's a trip."

"Yes she is." Olivia said, smiling at him.

------------------------

"Dickie, I need you to hang up those streamers. I can't reach them. Plus I have homework." Lizzie said.

"I'm kind of busy here, sis. Do you want to blow up these balloons?" Dickie said, letting a green balloon deflate around the room.

"I have to finish this paper!" She said, pointing to the notebook she had on the table.

"It's not due until Monday. And it's Friday. Why are you rushing?"

"I want to get it done so I can enjoy my weekend. Unlike you who's going to do it last minute on Sunday."

"Yeah, so." He said, blowing up a balloon. "It's not that hard to write a paper on my hero."

"You're doing dad, aren't you?" She said, attempting to hang up a streamer.

"Yeah. It's going to be easy. Who are you doing? Maureen or Kathleen?"

"Neither." She said, taping the colorful pink ribbon to the wall. "I'm not telling you because you have a big mouth."

"You really think I'm going to remember who you are doing for your English paper? Come on sis, you know me better than that."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you."

"That's fine. Just hang up the streamers."

------------------------

Olivia helped Abby out of the car and watched her run up the front steps of the house. "She's going to be so excited when we give her that kitten." Olivia said.

"Yeah. Until it decides to scratch up my couch and crap all over the house when we aren't home. Just remember that." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "MOMMY!" Abby yelled from the porch. "Dickie and Lizzie are putting up stuff for my birthday party!"

"Really!" She said, pretending to be excited.

"Yeah!" She said running inside.

"She is going to be so sugar high." Elliot said, walking into the house.

------------------------

"Happy Birthday dear Abbyyyyyyy! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sung as the six year old put her finger up to her chin.

"Blow them out, sweetie." Olivia said, sitting next to her daughter.

"I'm thinking, mommy." She said, and finally blew out her candles, erupting clapping from everyone. "Okay. Presents now!" She said, sliding off of the chair.

"Don't you want to eat some cake now?" Elliot asked.

"No, I want presents now." She said, showing a toothy grin.

"All right. Anyone who wants cake, just help yourself." He said and walked into the living room behind his daughter.

"Mommy! Look what I got from Lizzie!" She said, holding up three Kelly Clarkson CD's. "Thank you Lizzie!" She said, grabbing her sister into a hug.

"I figured that the old ones were just as good." Lizzie said.

"She's going to play them out so fast." Olivia said, laughing.

"All right, sweetie." Elliot said, picking Abby up. "This present is from mommy and me…"

She cut him off, "Is it another shirt? I have enough of them, daddy." She smiled sweetly and Elliot laughed.

"No, it's not another shirt." He said, putting her down in the kitchen. "Ready?" He asked, covering her eyes.

"Yep!" She said, smiling.

"Open your eyes." Olivia said, holding the kitten in front of Abby.

"OH MY GOSH!" She gasped, smiling "A KITTY! THANK YOU!" She yelled, before picking the kitten up into her arms.

Everyone walked into the kitchen, smiling. "What are you going to name her?" Dickie asked.

"Kelly, of course!" She said, smiling.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. He smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug. "Six years, baby." He whispered into her ear.

------------------------

Olivia walked into her daughter's room and smiled at her and Elliot. She saw her laying in her bed, with Kelly the kitten lying next to her, while Elliot sat on the edge of the bed. "Goodnight, baby." He said, kissing her.

"Night, daddy." Abby said, and Elliot stood up, smiling at Olivia as he walked out of the room. Olivia walked over to Abby and smiled.

"Did you have a good birthday, sweetheart?" She asked, pushing the young girls dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Olivia said, smiling.

"Mommy?" Abby asked, as she pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Yes?"

"If I tell you what I wished for, will they not come true?" She asked.

"They'll still come true, honey." Olivia said, smiling.

"Okay. Well do you want to know?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, since I already got a kitty, when I get big I want to ride a pony!"

Olivia giggled to herself. "I'm sure we can manage that one."

"I wished for one more thing too." She said, smiling.

"Did you?"

"Yeah! I want to marry daddy when I grow big." She said, smiling again.

Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead. "But what about mommy?"

"You two aren't married yet, silly. That means that I can marry daddy."

"Oh really? You think it's that easy huh? Huh?" She asked, tickling her.

Abby laughed and said "Okay, well then I want to marry someone just like daddy when I grow big. Just because I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia said, turning off the overhead light. "Time for bed." She said, kneeling down next to her bed. "Goodnight."

"Night mommy." She said, kissing Olivia gently.

Olivia stood up and walked into the hallway where Elliot stood. "Looks like she's trying to steal your man." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well it looks like it. I guess I'll just have to keep you under tight wraps."

Elliot laughed and kissed her lightly. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too, Elliot." She said, smiling.

------------------------

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at Elliot's sleeping figure. She walked down to the kitchen and saw Lizzie typing something on the computer. "Liz…" She said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and put a hand over her heart when she saw it was Olivia.

"Liv… you scared me." She said.

"Sorry. But what are you doing up? It's almost two in the morning?"

"I wanted to finish this paper for school."

"But it's Friday." She said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I know. I just want to finish it."

"Oh." She said, opening the bottle. "What's it about?"

"It's a paper on someone who's your hero. It's kind of a lame assignment." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you do Maureen?" Olivia asked.

"No." She said.

"Kathleen?"

"Nope."

"Your… dad?"

"No." She said, looking up into Olivia's eyes. "I did you."

Olivia smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm your hero, eh?"

"Yeah. The job you do, that is just heroic itself. But you're amazing at it, and your awesome with Abby."

"Elizabeth Stabler, I love you." She said, squeezing her tightly.

"I love you too, Olivia." Lizzie said, smiling.

Olivia walked upstairs and climbed back into bed. She felt Elliot shift and look at her. "Where'd you go?"

"I wanted to get a drink."

"For fifteen minuets?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I was talking to Lizzie. She was doing her English assignment."

"Her hero paper?"

"Yeah."

Elliot smiled into Olivia's neck. "She idolizes you, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel."

He looked into her eyes. "I'm sure she isn't the only one. I know for a fact that Maureen and Kathleen do as well, hell I'm sure Dickie does. And Abby does, of course, and all of the victims that you've helped over the years. You are amazing, Olivia."

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

**Reviews lead to the futureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO spooky.  
Actually that was really lame.  
But reviews are nice, anyway.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I updated :) yay. This chapter took me quite a long time to write because I kept on getting stuck. I'd write for a little, then stop, write, stop. But, I finally came up with the idea of chapter 11 for all of you who read this story.**

**This chapter had an outline of where I wanted it to go, honestly it did. But, I'm quite a spontaneous person and it ended up going in nine different directions. Especially the part with Elliot and Olivia, it never INTENDED to happen but hey, it did. (you'll know what I'm talking about when you get to it, trust me.)**

**As I said in my last authors note/ramble, that I was on a House high. Well, it's not like that's gone away. I watched Uptown Girls** **twice last weekend, which meant JESSE SPENCER/CHASE SINGING... and i was in absolute heaven. Yes, I know that it doesn't work out with their ages when it gets to the part but just go along with it. It's a fan fiction, and it's supposed to be fun. **

**The part after that though was clearly not supposed to happen. But it did, and I have no clue why.**

**Oh and I talk about From Justin To Kelly in this chapter. If you diss my movie, I'll cry. I actually love that movie. Screw what everyone else thinks. :)  
JELLY FOEVER.**

**I hope I can get the next chapter done quite quickly. I'm going to Ocean City from August 12th-18th with my friends Jen and Jenny, and then school starts on the 31st. (Ah sophomore year. the forgotten class. that's okay, the freshman this year are bitchesssss)**

**Disclaimer (just in case you didn't know): I don't own anyone from SVU/House/From Justin To Kelly... or Patrick Swayze.I do, however, own Abby, Molly, Suzie, Jessica, Christopher, and Kelly the cat. (You'll know them when you meet them)**

**This chapter is quite random, but it ACTUALLY HAS TO DEAL WITH THE PLOT. Bear with me people, bear with me.**

**PLEASE reviewand enjoy.**

* * *

9 Months Later

The obnoxious beeping from the alarm clock brought Olivia out of her dream. She looked over for Elliot who wasn't lying next to her. "Something must have come up. Hopefully they caught the son of a bitch." She said to herself. She woke up and looked at the clock. The red numbers screamed an early 5:45 AM, causing Olivia to lie back down. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and decided that her shower would have to wait until she made herself a pot of coffee.

By the time Olivia finished her shower, got dressed, and dried her hair, it was close to 7:30. She walked upstairs to Abby's room and opened the door. She smiled as she saw Abby was holding the tiger that Munch, Fin and Cragen had gotten her when she was born. Olivia kneeled down next to her bed and stroked the side of her face with her knuckles. She stirred and looked up at Olivia. "Good morning." She said, smiling.

Abby smiled and waved at Olivia. "Hi mommy."

"Hi honey." Olivia said, standing up to turn on a light. "Ready for school?"

She stretched and looked at Olivia. "My belly hurts a little mommy." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Does it hurt like you're hungry, or like a sick hurt?" Olivia asked, turning her full attention to her daughter.

"Like a sick hurt." She said, standing up. "But it doesn't hurt too bad."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, concerned for her daughter.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Why don't you get dressed while I go and make you some breakfast."

"Okay." Abby said, smiling at Olivia.

Olivia looked into the rearview mirror where Abby was contently staring out the window. "You all right back there, baby?"

"Yeah mommy, I'm fine." She said, still looking out the window.

"If you feel sick and want to come home, just go to the nurse and have her call me or daddy, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

When Olivia pulled up in front of Abby's school, she got out of the car and took Abby's hand. "You're coming in too?"

"Yeah. I have to talk to your teacher really fast." Olivia said as they climbed the stairs to her school.

"Okay." Abby said waving to her friends.

Olivia walked into Abby's teacher and smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. Cutright."

"Good morning, Miss Benson. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, this morning Abby said that she didn't feel too well. She complained about her stomach hurting and she hates being sick so the only time she'll say anything is when she really doesn't feel well. So if she doesn't feel well, could you send her to the nurse to call me or her father to send her home?"

"Of course, I'll keep a close eye on her."

"Thank you." Olivia said.

------------------------

When Olivia walked into the precinct, Elliot greeted her. "Hey." He said, lightly kissing her. "What took you so long?"

"I had to stop and talk to Abby's teacher."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"She said that she didn't feel too good this morning."

"Well that's not good. We got a caught the guy in the rape-murder of the fifteen year old."

"Good. I wondered why you weren't home last night."

"Yeah. The guy was her gym teacher. I have to run down to the morgue and get some paper's, I'll be back later."

"All right." She said, smiling at him.

Olivia got herself a cup of coffee and sat down at her desk, when her phone rang. "Benson."

"Hi, this is the school nurse calling about Abigail Stabler. She got sick about ten, fifteen minuets ago. Is it at all possible for someone to come down to the school and get her?"

"Yes, I'll be down there soon."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Munch looked over at Olivia who grabbed her car keys. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Abby got sick, I have to go pick her up." She said, walking into Cragen's office. She stuck her head inside and said, "I have to go pick Abby up, she got sick at school."

"All right, are you bringing her here?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee, and then turning his nose up.

"Yeah, if that's okay. Want me to stop and get some coffee also?" She asked, laughing.

"That's fine, and yes, if you could. Munch made it last night, and nobody had the chance to make another pot."

Olivia smiled. "All right." She walked into the bullpen and Munch smiled.

"Hey, if someone else would get off their lazy butts, namely either Elliot or Mr.-I'm-too-good-to-make-coffee-so-I'll-just-sleep-while-you-do-all-the-paperwork," Munch said as he threw a wadded up piece of paper over at a sleeping Fin, "they wouldn't have to drink my coffee."

Olivia laughed at Munch as Fin woke up. "Man, quit throwing paper balls at me. Just wait and see what happens next time YOU fall asleep."

"I'll be back, tell Elliot to call me when he gets back." Olivia said, leaving the precinct.

"Will do." Munch said.

Elliot walked into the precinct, attempting to read the autopsy report from a victim when he noticed Olivia wasn't there. "Where's Liv?"

"Picking up Abby, you're supposed to call her." Munch said, as Elliot picked up the phone.

"Benson." She said.

"Hey."

"Hi, I'm on my way to pick up Abby, she got sick. Then I'm going to stop and pick up some coffee."

"Are you bringing Abby here?" He asked, flipping through papers.

"Yeah. I'll be there in about twenty minuets."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia walked into the school and smiled at the secretary, and saw Abby sitting on a chair in the office. "Hi sweetheart." Olivia said, bending down in front of her.

"Hi mommy." She said, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Are you feeling better?" Olivia asked, signing out her daughter. She waved at the secretary, as a thank you, and then proceeded out to her car.

"Yeah, a little bit." She said as Olivia put her into the back seat. "Are we going home?"

"No, we're going to go down to the precinct." Olivia said.

"Really! Is Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin going to be there? And Aunt Casey?"

"Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin will, but I'm not sure about Aunt Casey." Olivia stated, as she pulled into Starbucks.

Olivia and Abby walked into the precinct and Abby smiled as she saw Munch, Fin, and Elliot hovered over a desk. She walked behind Elliot and tapped him on his back. He turned around and smiled at Abby. "Hey there, sweetie. You feeling better?" He asked, sitting her on the desk.

"Yeah." She said, smiling. "Mommy brought you coffee."

"Did mommy bring me any coffee?" Munch asked, making a face at Abby.

Abby giggled and lightly smacked his arm. "You're silly Uncle Munch, yes she did. She brought some for you too, Uncle Fin."

"Yes, mommy brought everyone coffee." Olivia said, passing out the coffees.

"No scones?" Elliot asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You think I'm made of money, here? No, no scones." She said, smiling. Elliot smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No chocolate chip cookies, either?" He asked, receiving a smack on the shoulder as a response.

------------------------

Elliot sat on the couch as he listened to his daughter gag from the bathroom. He heard Olivia saying sympathizing words to her, and then heard the toilet flush.

About ten minuets later, Olivia walked into the living room and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and she sighed. "I feel so bad for her. She's not even getting anything up anymore."

"She's just sick, babe."

"I know. But I still feel bad."

"Remember the time when you were sick after the case with the four little girls that were raped by their dad and then drowned in the bathtub by their mother when they were drunk?" _(A/N: This is NOT REAL. I made it up for story purpouses)_

She shifted her body to look at him. "I wasn't sick after that case, I was severely hung over."

"I know. But you were getting sick."

"Yeah, that was horrible…"

_Flashback_

_Elliot stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He picked his toothbrush out of the drawer when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Casey calling._

"_Stabler."_

"_Elliot, it's Casey." She said, and paused. "I sort of need your help."_

"_Yeah?" He asked, walking out into his bedroom to start getting dressed._

"_You know how the case upset Liv today?"_

"_Yeah… Why? " _

"_Well, she's more upset than we thought she was."_

"_Is she okay?" He asked, slightly becoming worried._

"_Well. No."_

"_Are you at her apartment?" He asked, pulling a shirt over his head. _

"_No. We're at Maloney's."  
"Casey, it's almost one in the morning! What are you two still doing there?"_

"_Olivia refuses to leave. Well, I don't think it's a refuse to leave, I just think that she can't pick herself up off of the barstool." _

"_I'll be down there in ten minuets."_

"_Thank you."_

_Elliot walked into the bar and saw Olivia and Casey sitting at the bar. "Thanks for coming." She said. "Liv, Elliot's here." _

_She jumped as he placed his hand on her back. "How long have you guys been here?"_

"_I'd say since about 7, 7:30. She hasn't said a word for about an hour and a half though."_

"_All right. Casey are you going to be okay getting home?"_

"_Yeah. I didn't drink that much, plus my apartment isn't that far."_

"_Okay. Thanks for staying with her, Case."_

"_Oh it's no problem. Would it be a problem for you, though, to stay with her tonight?"_

"_No, I was planning on it. Do you, by any chance, know how much she drank?"_

"_No, I don't. I stopped counting after her seventh or so beer. She started to drink heavier stuff after that, though."_

"_Okay. Thank you, Casey."_

"_No problem, have fun." She said and left. _

_Elliot put his arm around her waist and helped her onto her feet. "Elliot?" She asked, groggily._

"_Yeah, it's me." He said, "How much did you drink tonight, Olivia?"_

"_You think that I remember that?" She asked, stopping. "All I know is that it was a lot."_

"_Come on." He said, helping her out to his car. "Let's get you home."_

_Elliot pulled up in front of her apartment building and looked over at Olivia, who was sleeping against the window. He put his hand on her shoulder and then ran it through her hair. She stirred and rubbed her eyes. "You are going to have a horrible hang over tomorrow, Liv…" _

"_Shut up. I know. I don't think I can move…"_

"_Stay there, I'll help you." Elliot got out of the car and moved over to her side. "Come on, Liv." He said, putting his arm around her waist. When she stepped out of the car, her knees buckled and Elliot grabbed her before she hit the pavement. He steadily got her moving and slowly maneuvered her into her apartment. The two were standing in front of the elevator when Olivia suddenly realized something. "The elevator's broken." She said._

"_And you live on the fifth floor apartment. Great." He said as they walked to the stairs. 'This is going to take a while'. He thought to himself. _

_When they reached the second floor, Olivia stopped and mumbled something that Elliot couldn't understand. "What?"_

"_I said, I'm so tired." She said, slightly louder._

"_We're almost there, Liv."_

"_No we aren't." She said, sitting down on the stairs. "I feel like shit, Elliot." She complained as she leaned against the wall._

"_It's only going to get worse." He said, putting one of his arms under her legs and another on her back. _

"_Oh no. Slow Elliot, slow." She said, bracing herself._

_About ten minuets later, Elliot finally succeeded in getting Olivia into her apartment and onto her couch. "Do you want to change into something?" He asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. _

"_Theres shorts and a tank top on my bed…."_

"_I'll go get them." He said walking into her bedroom and grabbing the clothes. He walked back out to see Olivia sitting motionless on the couch. "I'll help you change." He said as he helped her remove her pants and replace it with her shorts. He moved to her shirt and she stopped him. He looked into her eyes where he saw that she was trying not to cry. "Liv…" He said and she finally let go everything that she was holding in._

"_How could you do that to your own children! How could a woman who gave birth to four beautiful children let alcohol take over and kill her children? How could you if you were a father of four beautiful children rape them all and then watch his wife kill them!" She screamed as tears fell down her face. _

_Elliot wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. "I don't know Liv, I don't think anyone will ever know." He said, as he looked her in the eye. He pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers._

"_Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She said. _

"_I was planning on it." He said, as they walked into her room._

_Olivia lay down in her usual spot and Elliot lay down next to her. She turned on her side and turned off the alarm clock. "I'm sure I'll be up in, oh, three hours in the bathroom. "Throwing up doesn't gross you out, does it?"_

"_Uh, a little." He said, as she turned to face him._

"_Well, I'm sorry in advance then." She said and turned back onto her other side. "Do you go in tomorrow?"_

"_No. And even if YOU did, you wouldn't be able to."_

"_Oh really, I hadn't noticed." She said and scooted back until she felt her back come in contact with his toned chest. _

"_Night, Liv." He said, wrapping an arm around her chest. _

"_Night El. Before you get too comfortable, could you possibly grab the trashcan from next to you and put it next to me?"_

"_Um. Sure." He said, moving the trashcan from his side of the bed over to hers. _

"_Thank you. Goodnight."_

"_Night." He said, rewrapping his arm around her._

_Elliot woke up when he heard the unmistakable sounds of Olivia in the bathroom. He pulled a pillow over his head to attempt to drown out the sound. About five minuets later, he heard her climb back into the bed and heard her mumble, "Elliot, I know you're awake, you sissy. You should probably help me when I'm throwing up my brains. I help you when you're punching the lockers at the precinct, don't I?"_

"_Olivia, shut up and go to sleep. You are such a bitch when you're hung over." He said, receiving a kick to his shin. "You're luck if I touch you, you'll throw up, so I wont. Just wait. When you're sitting at the precinct in a few days…" He said, when he felt the bed shift and then heard the bathroom door slam shut. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought to himself._

End Flashback

"You were mean to me that night." She said, and leaned against his chest.

"I was not! You have no idea how much of a BITCH you are when you're sick, Liv."

"Well I know that you were mean to me. And I don't remember much from that night." She said taking a sip of her water that was on the table.

"You know that I hate when people get sick. I can't handle it."

"But if you get sick, I'm supposed to tend to you, right?"

"Well of course you are, because that's what fiancé's do." He said, catching Olivia off guard.

"What?" She asked, thinking that he potentially just worded it wrong, or she possibly heard him wrong.

"I said, that's what fiancés do, don't they? Doesn't it come in the job description? He asked pulling out a small velvet box out from behind him. "Will you fulfill that job for me? Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." She said, completely shocked. "Of course I will!" She said as he slid the ring onto her finger. She looked at him and smiled, kissing him lightly. "I love you." She said, and he smiled back at her.

"I love you too. Future Mrs. Elliot Stabler." He said, smile growing even wider.

"Are you going to use that on me every time that you want to sweet talk me?"

"Does it work?"

"Well, why don't we go see…?" She said, taking his hand.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Olivia Stabler."

"FUTURE Mrs. Olivia Stabler." She said, walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

------------------------

The next day, Olivia stayed home with Abby, while Elliot went to work. She was in the kitchen reading the paper when her phone rang. "Benson."  
"OLIVIA CHRISTINE BENSON!" Casey yelled.

"CASSANDRA LEIGH NOVAK!" Olivia said back, laughing.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Casey, laughing herself

"I'M ENGAGED! How did you know?"

"I uh, Elliot called this morning and told me." She stammered. "Did the ring fit? I mean…"

"YOU KNEW!" Olivia said, laughing.

"I'm sorry Liv! He paid me not to tell you."

"How much?"

"Thirty. How did he do it?"

"We were talking about the Kindig case, how I was after it, do you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well he said that he hates when people get sick and I was like 'oh so you expect me to take care of you when your sick' and he was like 'isn't that what a fiancé's supposed to do? Doesn't it come with the job?' and then he asked me to fulfill the job. It was amazing, Casey."

"Well then I'm glad I didn't tell you. Did you expect it?"

"I had no idea what-so-ever. How long has he been planning it?"

"About two weeks. He was carrying around the dang ring everywhere. I'm surprised you didn't just find it." Casey said as they both giggled. "He really wanted to put onto a key chain and have you find it when you went out to your car. I told him that it was weird so he didn't. What he did sounded so sweet."

"It was."

"How's Abby feeling?"

"She said she felt a little better when she woke up this morning. She's watching cartoons right now. I haven't heard much from her, she probably fell asleep."

"well I'll let go get back to whatever you were doing because I get to go and file."

Olivia laughed. "All right. Have fun."

"I will. Congratulations again!"

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia walked into the living room and saw Abby watching an episode of Franklin. "Hi honey."

"Hi mommy." She said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." She said.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit. Can I have some soup with the fishes in them?"

"Sure." Olivia said and picked her up.

They walked into the kitchen and Olivia opened up the cupboard. "Tomato or Chicken noodle?"

"Chicken noodle." Abby said, smiling.

"Okay." She said, pulling out the can.

While the soup was in the microwave, Olivia sat down across from Abby. "Do you want some crackers too?"

"Um. Ya." She said.

"Okay." She said, grabbing them from the counter.

"Mommy on the weekend if I feel better can Molly and Suzie sleep over?" She asked, taking a bite of the cracker.

"Abby…"

"Please mommy! I'll feel better please!" She said, putting her hands together.

"We'll have to ask daddy…"

"Call him! Please!"

"I'll call him while your eating."

"Thank you mommy!"

While Abby was sitting at the table, Olivia dialed Elliot's cell phone number. "Hey you."

Olivia smiled. "Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How's it going down there?"

"Everything's good. It's a slow day. All paperwork. How's Abby?"

"She said that she's feeling better. She wants to know if Molly and Suzie can spend the night on Friday."

"What did you say?"

"I said if she feels better. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What's she doing now?"

"She's eating some soup and crackers."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I haven't eaten since last night."

"Well, I'm gonna take a break around noon. I'll pick us up some food. What do you want?"

"You know what I like. Just get me whatever."

"All right. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay."

"Munch wants to say something first."

"Okay."

"Hi Olivia." Olivia smiled at Munch's voice over the phone.

"Hi John."

"So I hear you're newly engaged to our buddy, Stabler down here."

"Oh did you hear that?"

"Yep, I did. Is that little rumor true?"

"Why yes, yes it is true."

"Well then congratulations from myself, Fin, and Cragen. As well as the rest of the precinct."

"Thanks to you all. Now can my fiancé have the phone back?"

"Oh. Yeah sure he can. See ya later, Liv."

"Bye."

Elliot laughed when he got back on the phone. "I'll talk to you soon."

"All right."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

------------------------

The week passed by, and Friday morning, Olivia walked upstairs to Abby's room to wake her up for school, but to her surprise, Abby was already awake. "Well Goodmorning. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, mommy!"

"Well that's good. And I know you're excited. But you do have to go to school and I have to go to work."

"Is daddy still here?"

"Yep, he's in the shower." Olivia said, pausing. "Can't you hear him singing?"

Abby giggled as she replaced her pink kitten pants with a jean skirt that she got from Maureen. "Mommy where's Kelly?"

"She's downstairs probably sleeping somewhere."

"Oh, okay. Can I have fruit loops for breakfast?"

"If that's what you want." Olivia said, grabbing Abby's shoes before they walked downstairs.

While Abby was eating breakfast and Olivia was washing dishes, Elliot walked downstairs, whistling. "Well good morning, sweetie." He said, kissing Abby on the top of her head.

"Morning daddy." Abby said as Elliot moved over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning to you too." Olivia said as he lightly kissed her neck. "El, not now, please." She said as he backed away.

"Sorry. You just look… great in those pants." He said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah. Well thank you, you look pretty great in your pants too."

Elliot smiled and moved in to kiss her when Abby said, "mommy I'm done my fruit loops."

"Okay honey, why don't you go put your shoes on and get your backpack ready, okay?"

"Okay." She said, sliding off of her chair and running into the living room.

"Should we take both cars just incase one of us has to stay late? We have to pick up Molly at five and Suzie after her."

"Nah, we can just bum a ride off Fin."

"Okay. Then you better go get ready because we need to leave…" Olivia looked at the clock and then back at Elliot. "About two minuets ago."

Elliot took a sip of his coffee and then walked into the living room to grab his shoes and Olivia followed.

------------------------

Olivia looked at the clock and then walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Abby, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Abby yelled, coming down the stairs. "When is daddy coming home?"

"He'll be home later tonight, sweetie. He had to stay and finish some paperwork with Uncle Munch."

"Oh, okay, let's go!"

Olivia pulled into the driveway and parked the car as Abby got out and ran to the door. Olivia followed behind just as Abby knocked on the door. Olivia smiled as the girl, about Abby's height, who she assumed to be Molly, answered the door. "Hi Abby! Hi Abby's mom!" Molly said, holding the door open for Olivia and Abby.

They walked into the living room where they were greeted by Molly's mom. "Hi, I'm Allison Chase, or Molly's mom." She said, smiling.

"I'm Olivia Bens-." Olivia said, but was cut off by Abby.

"No mommy, you're Olivia Stabler! She's getting married to my daddy!"

"Well congratulations." Allison said as a boy ran down the stairs and walked past them. "Christopher. Your dad told you not to run down the stairs."

"Dad isn't home." He said and walked into the kitchen.

Allison rolled her eyes, "My husband, Robert, is a doctor, and he's at work. We're both doctors, actually."

"I know how that goes, my fiancé and I are both detectives, and he's at work right now as well."

"Then you know exactly how it is."

"Oh you bet I do." Olivia said smiling.

"All right, Molly do you have all of your things ready?"

"Yep!" She said, sporting a toothless grin, seeing as she had obviously just recently lost her front tooth.

"Okay, then you be good for Olivia, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Molly said as Abby kissed her daughters cheek.

"I'll pick her up around 12:30, 1, if that's okay."

"Yep, that's fine. All right girls, ready?"

"Yeah!" They said, all waving bye to Allison and then climbed into the back of Olivia's car.

The three got out of the car and walked up to Suzie's house. Her older sister greeted them with a friendly smile. "Hi, you must be Abby and Molly, I'm Jessica, Suzie's sister. Hold on a second and I'll get my dad and Suzie." She said, letting them inside. "Daddy! Suzie! Abby and Molly are here!" She yelled.

Olivia was shocked at who walked into the living room. "Olivia?" He asked.

"Cassidy?" She said.

"Wow, YOUR Abby's mom?"

"You're Suzie's dad." She said.

"Wild guess, Elliot?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah." She said, smiling as well.

"Dad, you know Abby's mom?" Jessica asked.

"We used to work together."

"Oh, okay. Nice meeting you." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I always knew that you two would have something. That's good. Married yet?"

"Engaged, actually. Whose the lucky lady for you?"

"Her name's Mary. She's working right now. I met her about two weeks after I left SVU. Everyone still working there?"

"Monique isn't there anymore. But other than that, everyone's there."

"Well that's good. Tell Elliot I said hello. Come give daddy a hug, Suzie." He said as he gave his youngest daughter a hug.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you quite often since they're friends."

"I guess so. I'll tell Elliot you said hi. Ready girls?"

"Yeah!" They all said excited.

------------------------

Later that night, when the girls were in Abby's room watching a movie, Elliot walked in the door. He smiled at Olivia was lying on the couch watching a movie. "Hey you." He said, smiling.

"Hey." She said, moving her feet so he could sit down.

"How was your night?"

"I'll tell you about it after you get a shower." She said, smiling.

"Fine." He said, kissing her cheek. "What movie are you watching, anyway?"

"Dirty Dancing. Go get a shower." She said.

"Oh so you can be alone with Patrick Swayze, I see how it is, Liv."

"Yeah, sorry hun." She said as he walked upstairs.

Elliot peaked his head into Abby's room where Abby, Molly, and Suzie were all watching From Justin To Kelly. "Abby, do your friends like this movie?"

"Yes we love it!" Molly and Suzie said, together.

Elliot laughed. "Well that's a good thing to know, how many times have you watched it?"

"Three." They all said.

"All right, well have fun."

After his shower, Elliot walked downstairs and sat down next to Olivia. "So tell me about this night of yours."

"I picked up Molly, and her mom was really nice, her and her husband are both doctors, and then I went to pick up Suzie and…"

"Both her parents were rocket scientists?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, her mom wasn't there but her dad was." She paused and slightly laughed. "You're never going to believe who her dad was."

"Who?" He asked, curious.

"Cassidy." She said as he laughed.

"Brian Cassidy, a dad? Why does that somehow surprise me?"

"He has an older daughter, looked to be around, nine."

"Wow, he didn't waste any time, did he?" He said. "Moved on pretty fast from you breaking his heart." He said, as she smacked his arm.

"Not funny. I have a headache."

"Too much From Justin to Kelly?"

"You have no idea how much I'd like to take that movie away. They sang it in the car, at dinner, I could hear it from her room…"

"My poor Liv." He said, kissing the top of her head. "What's for dinner anyway?"

"They ate most of the pizza, but I left you two slices."

"Thanks. What did you eat?"

"I had noodles and tuna."

"Eat it all?"

"You bet I did. You think I'd save you any of my amazing creation?" She said as he laughed

------------------------

"Nobody puts baby in the corner." Patrick Swayze, as Johnny, said on the TV. They both turned around as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Abby's sick." They both said, grabbing the full attention of both Olivia and Elliot.

"She threw up in the trash can and she said that she felt really yucky."

"All right girls, you stay down here, we'll go see what's wrong with Abby." Elliot said as him and Olivia walked upstairs to Abby's room


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah it feels good to be posting this again. Although, I am slightly dissapointed in the amount that the reviews have gone down. Am I doing something wrong? Oh well, thanks to those who do review!**

**There's one flashback in here about poison ivy and I know a few of you are going to be like, _hm, this girl is random, first a random sink and now randompoison ivy?_ But, I will have you all know that I have poison ivy on my legs, arms, and face. And it itches. Like crazy.**

**Updates could potentially be slow for the next... month or so. School starts a month from tomorrow... woo, sophomore year... anyway.. speaking of tomorrow... Chris on the view. YAY! But, it's on at 8 around here, so I have to get up early. Fun. Back to my schedule... School a month from tomorrow, my mom is off all next week, so I'm going clothes shopping for the beach Monday, swimming at my friends house, possibly Wednesday... then on Friday, I'm spending the night at my friend Jen's house because I leave with them for the beachat 8 AM on Saturday.. and then I'm gone until the following Friday. **

**Andschool shopping in there. Not to mention spending time with my friend, Lily, who leavesfor Californiawhile I'm at the beach and gets home four days before school stars. So there leaves mewith VERY little time to update. **

**PLEASEEEEreview for me. I'd appreciate itVERY MUCH. And I'm sureI'll put in an authors note letting you all know that I'm at the beach.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into Abby's room and saw her lying on her bed asleep. Elliot looked at Olivia out of the corner of her eye, and he knew that she was thinking the same thing that she was. This wasn't going to turn out too well, Abby never was asleep before nine, and it was only 8:30. Olivia walked over to Abby's bed and felt her forehead. "Oh god, Elliot. Go get the thermometer, she's burning." Olivia said as Elliot walked into their bathroom and grabbed the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet.

"Here." He said, handing it to her. She pulled it out of the case and tossed it to the side and put the small plastic object under her daughters arm. When it beeped, Elliot moved closer.

"103.9. Oh my god, Elliot." Olivia said, looking up at Elliot.

"I'll go call the doctor. What are we going to do about Molly and Suzie?"

"I don't know." Olivia said and Elliot walked into the hallway. Olivia removed Abby's jeans and her shirt and grabbed a tank top from her dresser, and replacing it with the shirt she was wearing.

"Mommy?" Abby said, sitting up in Olivia's grasp.

"Honey, why didn't you tell mommy or daddy that you didn't feel good?"

"I don't know." She said, and leaned against Olivia. "I'm hot mommy."

"I know baby." Olivia said. Elliot walked into her bedroom.

"The doctor said that we should take her down to the hospital to get her checked out."

"What about Suzie and Molly?" Olivia asked, picking up Abby.

"The doctor said that we shouldn't rush, we can take them home and then head down." Elliot said, taking Abby from his arms.

"This isn't like we're driving to the store, Elliot, our daughter needs to go to the hospital."

"Olivia. Calm down, it's okay. You go downstairs and explain to the girls while I get their things together?"

"Okay." She said, standing up.

He put his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Liv." He said, kissing her cheek.

------------

When Elliot got everything together, they loaded everyone into the car. Their first stop was Suzie's house, where they quickly explained everything, and then left. Molly's house was much the same, and then they were off to the hospital. "Mommy." Abby moaned from the back seat.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Olivia asked, turning around.

"I don't feel good." She said, leaning against the seat.

"Are you gonna get sick?" She asked, turning around even further. Abby nodded her head and Olivia turned to Elliot. "Pull over." She commanded. Elliot pulled the car to the side of the road, and Olivia was out the door, just as soon as Abby's hand flew to her mouth.

As Abby spilled her stomach contents on the side of the road, Olivia looked over at Elliot, who had one hand covering his ear, while he looked out the window. She couldn't help but chuckle, and then turned her attention back to her daughter. "It's ok, sweetie. Shh." She said, as Abby started crying. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Abby laid against Elliot, asleep, as Olivia filled out the forms. "They should really have a better way of doing this paperwork. Electronically works just as good and it would probably be faster." Olivia said.

"Well what if you don't understand how to use it?"

"Then you CAN do it on paper… I was just vocalizing my opinion about this stupid paperwork."

"Worse than work?" He asked, stroking Abby's hair.

"Yeah." She said, sighing.

Two hours later, a nurse finally appeared before them. "Time to wake up, sweetie." Elliot said as they stood up. The three of them followed the nurse back to a room and Elliot sat her down on the bed, while the nurse closed the curtain.

"Hi Abby, I'm Lauren. I heard you weren't feeling too good." She said, pulling over a chair.

"Yeah." She said, and leaned against Elliot.

"How long has she felt like this?" Lauren asked, taking her temperature.

"She said that she felt sick since about, Monday. She said that she still wanted to go to school, so she went and then I got a call saying that she got sick." Olivia said.

"Do you remember how many times she got sick?"

"No, I don't remember."

"All right. Well I'm going to get a doctor in here to check out Abby a little further, ok?"

"Ok." Elliot and Olivia both said.

A few minuets later, a doctor walked into the room. "Hi there!" He said, smiling. "You must be Abby." He said, putting his hand out.

"Hi." She said, reaching for Elliot.

"It's okay, sweetie." He said.

"My name's Doctor Wholeslagle, but you can just call me Doctor Don."

"Just like grandpa." Abby said, smiling.

"Yeah." Olivia said, smiling.

"I'm Elliot, and this is my fiancé, Olivia." Elliot said, and John shook both of their hands.

"It seems that little Abby here has a severe case of pneumonia."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. But we'd like to keep her here until it gets cleared up, because she's young. Pneumonia is more severe in children than it is in adults, so we like to give them special care. I'm going to run and see if there are any beds available so she doesn't have to sit down here." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Mommy." Abby asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Am I going to be ok?" She asked, tearfully.

"Yes honey, the doctors are just going to make you better, ok?"

"Ok." She said.

------------

The doctors had moved Abby upstairs to a room and she fell asleep as the doctors tried to bring down her high fever. A week later, her fever had gone down a slight bit, but she had acquired a cough. "Remember when Munch and Fin locked us in the interrogation room?" Elliot asked, as Olivia leaned against him in the room.

"Yeah, I remember." She said, smiling.

Flashback 

_Olivia walked into the precinct and sat down at her desk. Fin looked over at Munch, who nodded. Munch walked over to Olivia and sat on the corner of her desk. Olivia looked up at him, "Can I help you, John?"_

"_Do you know where Elliot is? He was supposed to interrogate the suspect who's been in there for about twenty minuets." Munch said._

"_I'll do it." She said, rolling her eyes. _

_Munch followed close behind and Fin followed behind him. When she got close enough, Fin high fived Munch, and moved closer to Olivia. As she opened the door, she noticed someone standing at the table. Munch and Fin looked at each other and gave her a little push into the room, locking it in the process. _

"_Elliot?" Olivia asked as he turned around._

"_Liv?" He asked._

"_MUNCH! FIN!" Olivia yelled, noticing that the door was locked._

_Munch and Fin stood behind the one-way glass and smiled at each other. "We're kinda tired of your tension and you two really need to work out whatever beef ya'll have. And you ain't coming out until you two are friends again." Fin said._

"_You guys should have thought of something that wouldn't hurt your partnership so much. See you later." Munch said._

_Olivia sat down in the chair and sighed. "Liv, I'm sor-" He stopped when she cut him off._

"_I don't want to hear your apology, Elliot. Really, I don't." She said._

"_Liv, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry."_

"_Oh really? Well sorry seems to be a common phrase shared between us, isn't it?" She asked, starting to pace. _

"_Could you listen to me?" He asked, standing in the same place._

"_Elliot, I don't want to talk to you." She said, still pacing. He grabbed her arm and she looked him in the eyes. "Elliot. Stop." She said, but he tightened his grip._

"_Olivia, PLEASE let me explain." He asked, never letting her arms go._

"_There is absolutely nothing to explain. I'm sick of saying sorry to you, and I'm sick of hearing sorry from you. I don't know what there is to say to you anymore." She said._

"_Olivia, I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't do it intentionally to hurt you."_

"_Then why would you think of taking me off a case? That's such bullshit, Elliot! You know that I can do my job just as fucking well as you, or anyone else can! And what did I do, I did. I followed that case for two days straight, so would you please move before I move you." She said, yanking her arms out of his grasp. _

"_The only reason I did it, Olivia, was to protect you. Do you remember what happened last time we got emotionally involved in a case? You went to computer crimes. I'm so sick of fucking thinking that my partner is going to end up going to another unit because we choose each other over our job!"_

"_I'm not going to switch units again, Elliot. That was too much to handle, you said it yourself." She said._

"_You don't know that for sure, Olivia. You don't know that we'll have another case like that one, and you'll leave. I don't want to lose you, Liv." He paused. "I don't want to lose you anymore than I already have."_

"_I don't either, Elliot. I just…" She said, sitting down on the chair, and Elliot followed. "I don't know how to talk to you anymore. We're on so many different levels on everything…"_

"_Why don't you just talk to me, Olivia? Why couldn't you come up to me sometime and say, Hey Elliot, we need to talk."_

"_It's not that simple, Elliot!"_

"_Then how can I make it simpler for you, Olivia? What else is there to do that I haven't done already?"_

"_There's nothing you can do anymore. There's nothing I can do anymore. We just… aren't like we used to be."_

"_You think I don't know that? You think that I don't miss what we used to have? My life, Olivia, has been shit ever since Kathy and I got divorced. You witnessed everything that I went through, and you know that it was hard for me."_

"_You think it wasn't hard for me too? I had to watch you struggle through everything that you went through. I had to watch my other half go through the hardest time in his life." She said, looking at him, and saw him looking at his hands. _

"_I know. I'm sorry, for everything, Olivia. I just…" He stopped when he felt her hand on his arm. _

"_I'm sorry too. I just wish that things could go back to the way they used to be." She said as he pulled her into a hug. _

"_I do too. Really, I do." He said, resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_Why can't they be like that? Why can't we just start over?" Olivia asked. _

"_Because we just have too much history to throw it all away." He said as she lifted her head up off of his shoulder. "But we can be friends again."_

_Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."_

_Munch looked across his desk to Fin. "Think they're better?"_

"_I don't think they're completely better…"_

"_Huh?" Munch asked, looking over the tops of his glasses._

"_They need some nice make-up sex tonight."_

"_They're having sex?"_

"_Well, not yet." Fin said, putting his fingers to his chin. "At least I don't think they are, yet."_

_Cragen walked into the bullpen and stopped. "Where are Benson and Stabler?"_

"_Food." Fin said._

"_Locked in interrogation." Munch said. _

_Fin sent him a threatening look, and threw a wadded piece of paper at him. "Man!" He yelled._

"_You locked them in the interrogation room?" Cragen asked, walking over to the room and unlocking the door. "How long have you guys been in here?"_

"_About half an hour." Olivia said, standing up. _

"_We're gonna go get some food. We'll be back." Elliot said as they both left the precinct._

End Flashback 

"That was some good…. Food." Olivia said, smiling. She adjusted herself and then sighed.

"What?"

"My shirt is itchy." She said.

"Then why did you wear it?" Elliot asked, laughing.

"Because it didn't itch when I put it on, about fifteen hours ago." She said, rolling up the sleeves. "But it can't itch as bad as the time both you AND Dickie had poison ivy."

"Don't even remind me…"

Flashback 

_Olivia sat at the kitchen table as she watched Lizzie eat some pizza and Abby eat some as well. She heard the back door open and stuff dropped on the ground. "Dickie, stop scratching, it's going to make it worse." Elliot said as they walked into the kitchen. _

"_Well welcome home to you both." Olivia said. _

"_Hi." They both said. _

"_Are you guys ok?" _

"_We're itchy." Dickie said, trying not to scratch his legs, arms, and face._

"_Oh god, do I want to know why?" Lizzie asked._

"_Dad, being the smart one of us, decided to go hiking through the woods on a path that wasn't there..."_

"_I was being adventurous." He said, in defense. _

"_Yeah. Well adventurous wouldn't be the word I'd use. Anyway, so we went through, and then, something I learned in school actually paid off."_

"_What?" Lizzie and Olivia both asked._

"_Leaves of three let them be." He said, teeth cringed. _

_Olivia and Lizzie both started laughing. "You walked through poison ivy? Dad, didn't you know that quote?" Lizzie asked._

"_I was never the science type. But, Mr. Smarty Pants didn't say anything about it either." Elliot said, referencing to Dickie._

"_I don't think that we have any calamine lotion. Lizzie, do you want to come with me to the store to get some?"_

"_Sure." She said, wiping her fingers on her pants. _

_When Olivia, Abby, and Lizzie came back, Dickie and Elliot were sitting on the couch, watching TV. "All right. I got oatmeal baths and calamine lotion. Who wants what first?" She asked. _

"_I'll take the lotion. D, you get the bath." Elliot said. _

"_Ugh." He complained, as Olivia handed him the box. _

"_All right, let me see your legs first." She said, as Elliot propped his leg up on her legs. "Lizzie, could you keep Abby content while I do this?"_

"_Sure." She said, walking into Abby's room where she was playing._

"_I can't believe you both have poison. You are sleeping on the couch, ya know." She said._

"_Jee Liv, thanks." He said, sarcastically._

"_I don't want poison all over me. Someone has to keep you two itch-free." She said, pouring the lotion onto his poison._

_He inhaled sharply as it came in contact with the raised bumps. "Oh god that hurts." He winced. _

"_You were scratching it, weren't you? You know that you aren't supposed to do that."_

"_Yeah I know that. But it itches so bad." He said. "You should have seen us last night in the tent. It was really bad then."_

"_I bet. Other leg." She said, as he switched legs. _

_When Olivia was finished she closed the cap of the lotion and sat back and laughed. "It's not funny, Olivia. I look like I have a skin disease." Elliot said, about the white spots all over his body._

"_I'm sorry. I'm going to go and check on how Dickie's doing." She said, walking upstairs. She knocked on the door and heard him mumble a faint "come in". Olivia walked over and saw him submerged in a chunky bath with Lizzie's eye mask over his eyes, listening to a rap CD._

"_Does Lizzie know that you have that on your head?" Olivia asked, leaning against the sink._

"_No. She can buy a new one. I'm relaxed." He said, as she turned down his music._

"_What is that?" She asked, picking up the CD cover._

"_It's Three Six Mafia." He said, lifting up the mask. _

"_Ohh." She said, placing the CD back on the sink. "Well are you itchy anymore?"_

"_Not right now." He said. "But I'm sure I will be."_

"_Ok. Well let me know when you get out."_

"_All right." He said, pulling down the mask._

_After dinner, Olivia walked into the living room and saw Elliot and Dickie sitting by the computer. "Hey Liv, do we have any vinegar?" _

"_Um, yeah why?" She said, looking over Dickie's shoulder. "Home remedies? Oh god." She said, walking away. _

End Flashback 

"Vinegar worked pretty good, I must say." He said.

"Yeah, but I remember the two of you screaming after you put it on." She said.

A nurse walked into the room and smiled. "I'm here to get your permission to take some blood from Abby." She said, handing them a paper. Elliot signed it as Olivia woke Abby up.

They walked down the hallway and into another room. Abby sat on Olivia's lap, completely unaware of what was going to happen. Doctor Don walked into the room and smiled. "Hi there, Abby! How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She said, groggily.

"That's good. I need to take some blood from you, is that ok?"

"What?" She asked, looking up at Olivia. "Mommy, is it going to hurt?"

"It might, sweetie. But mommy and daddy are right here." She said, as she saw Abby's eyes fill with tears.

The nurse put Abby's arm on the table and then tied something around her forearm. Abby let her tears fall and Olivia and Elliot both tried to console her as she screamed. When they placed the needle into her vein, she started to cry even harder. "Shh, baby girl it'll be over soon." Olivia said.

"MOMMY MAKE THEM STOP!" She yelled, crying.

"It will be over soon baby, I promise." She said.

------------

After a few days at the hospital, Abby had everyone come to the hospital to pay her a visit at least once. While Olivia was at work, Elliot sat with Abby while she watched Lazy Town on TV. She started to laugh as Olivia walked in the door. "Hi mommy!" She said, voice hoarse from coughing.

"Hi sweetheart." She said, and sat down next to Elliot.

Later that day, Doctor John walked into the room. "Hi Abby! Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit."

"That's good, can I borrow your mommy and daddy for a while?"

"Uh huh." She said, looking back up to her show.

"I've got some news for you." He said, looking them both in the eyes.

"What?" They both asked.

"We have the results of Abby's blood test…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Woo, cliffhangers! I know how everyone just _loves_ them. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE x 5467651!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it's been quite some time since I've updated! School started, and I'm already not liking it. My Global Studies teacher doesn't actually teach us, so I'm not doing too good in that class. My Spanish teacher is CRAZY, and I'm not liking that class. Other than that, school is all right. Except I didn't go today because I'm sick :(  
The York Fair started around here on Friday, and I went with my friends Alexa and Jen last night. We saw Little Big Town for free, and it was pretty awesome. (I wanted to see either Dierks Bentley or Carrie Underwood but _nooooooo_, my mom wouldn't get me tickets)  
Speaking of concerts, my friends Jenny, Jen, and I are going to see the Cheetah Girls on October 22nd. Yes, the Cheetah Girls. And YES, we are 15.  
Homecoming is also coming up, which is super exciting. Ya know what else is coming up? THE NEW SEASON OF SVU! SCORE SCORE SCORE SCORE SCORE! I can't wait.  
One Week, One Day, Two Hours and... 33 Minutes! **

That has nothing to do with the story though. This chapter is quite OOC, but so is my entire story. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review it!

**ENJOY!**

**-------------**

"We have the results of Abby's blood test…" Doctor Don said. "And as you surely noticed, she hasn't been recovering from the Pneumonia as we thought she was, so that's the reason why we did the blood test." He said, as Olivia's grip tightened around Elliot's hand. Her brain immediately went to the worst thing that could happen to them.

"I got the results of her blood test back, and we found something we weren't necessarily looking for." He paused. "We discovered that Abby has acute lymphocytic leukemia."

"Oh God." Olivia said, as Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist. Her world seemed to stop completely when he said "leukemia". Her knees buckled, but Elliot found the strength in his body to hold her up. "No." She whispered to herself. She looked into the room and saw Abby sitting on the bed, smiling at the TV. "She's my baby…"

"She… she has cancer?" Elliot said, still not being able to comprehend the entire situation.

"I'm afraid so. ALL, which is what we commonly refer to her type of leukemia as, presents itself with phenomena or flu like symptoms. As I'm sure you noticed, when you brought Abby in, her fever was scarcely high, she was extremely exhausted, and she had all but no color in her skin. And the bruising that we found was also a symptom. "

Olivia had tears rolling down her face as Elliot desperately tried to hold his in. One unexplainable though ran through both of their heads- "why?". Why did this have to happen to them? Abby was Olivia's pride and joy and she couldn't bear the thought that she was sick.

"I would like to talk about her options if you're up for it." Doctor Don said.

"Yes." They both said.

"Follow me." He said, as he led them into the waiting room down the hall. The three adults got seated, and the doctor started talking again. "I would like to do a bone marrow test on Abby to see how severe her case is." Olivia and Elliot both nodded. "Once we get the results back, I'll start her on chemotherapy."

"How treatable is it?" Elliot asked.

"That varies on the severity of the disease. Children around Abby's age do have a 80 chance of survival, if it is caught early enough." Doctor Don said. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. You can page me if you have questions about anything at all."

"Thank you." Olivia and Elliot both mumbled as he left the room.

"Oh God." Olivia said as she threw her arms around Elliot's neck and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he felt her tears soak his shirt. "I can't lose her Elliot. I can't loose my baby."

"We won't, Liv. We won't." He said, holding back his own tears. He had to be strong for Olivia and Abby, as well as himself.

-------------

Lizzie and Dickie walked into the hospital room. "Lizzie! Dickie!" Abby yelled from her bed.

"Hey little one." Dickie said as he gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm okay." She said, smiling.

"Hi Liv." Lizzie said, giving her a hug. "Are you all right?" She asked, noticing her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm doing all right. Hi D." She said and Dickie smiled at her.

"Can I talk to the two of you out in the hallway really quick?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." They both said, following their father out into the hallway

"The Doctor told us the results of Abby's blood test." He said, pausing so he wouldn't lose the battle he was fighting with his emotions. "She has leukemia."

"Oh God." Lizzie said, putting her hands up to her mouth.

"Is she going to be ok?" Dickie asked.

"We wont know until the doctor does a bone marrow test. He told us that it was 80 curable in children."

"Oh my God, Daddy." Lizzie said, tears filling her eyes. Elliot wrapped his arms around his twins shoulders.

"Is there anything that we could do?" Dickie asked.

"Not right now."

"How long have you and Olivia been here?" Lizzie asked, concerned for her father.

"About three days."

"Dad, you have to go home. Liz and I can stay with Abby for a while. Go home, get a shower, eat something, sleep. Hell stay there all night if you have to." Dickie said and Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Olivia could leave her…" He said, looking in on his fiancé and his daughter.

"Dad, please go home." Lizzie begged.

He sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea." He said, giving a slight smile.

"We'll go get ourselves some coffee, you go tell Olivia." Dickie said, as he walked down the hallway behind Lizzie.

Elliot walked into the hospital room and pulled Olivia off to the side. "Lizzie and Dickie offered to stay here so we can go home and get some rest."

"Elliot…" She said, looking at Abby. "I can't leave her."

"You need to take care of yourself too, Liv." He said, taking her hands in his. "How long has it been since you truly slept good?"

"A week, week and a half." She sighed.

"We can go home, get showered then spend a night together in our own bed. Abby will love the idea of Dickie and Lizzie staying here with her. Please, Liv." He said.

"Ok." She said and Elliot smiled.

"We'll just have to wait until Dickie and Liz get back so we can leave." He said.

"Ok." She said, walking back over to Abby. "How would you like it if Dickie and Lizzie spent the night here with you?"

"Really! Yay!" She said, clapping.

"Mommy and daddy are going to go home and get some sleep and showers and we'll be back tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

"Yep!" She said, smiling.

"Good." Olivia said, kissing her daughters forehead. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, mommy."

Elliot and Olivia thanked the twins once more and walked down the hallway to the elevator. "Why don't you take your car home and hop in the shower a while and I'll take mine and stop at the precinct to fill everyone in and get some files."

"Ok." She said as they stood in the elevator.

"Olivia." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders to look him in the eyes. "We'll get through this."

Tears filled Olivia's eyes once more and leaned into Elliot. "I… I can't lose her Elliot."

"Liv, we won't. We won't." He repeated to her, as well as himself.

Elliot walked up the stairs to the precinct and braced himself before walking into the Bullpen where Munch and Fin sat at their desks, scribbling down paperwork. Munch looked up first and saw Elliot walk over to his desk. "Hey man." He said, putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "How's the munchkin?"

"Um, is Cragen around? I want to tell you all so I don't have to repeat it."

"He's in his office with Casey. I'll go get him." Fin said.

"Here, sit." Munch said, offering his chair, which Elliot declined.

"No thanks. I'm not in the sitting mood right now." Elliot saw Casey and Cragen emerge from his office with Fin in tow.

"How are you doing?" Casey asked, giving him a hug.

"I'm… okay." He said, and Cragen patted his shoulder.

"We're here for you and Olivia, Elliot. If you need anything…"

"I know." He said, taking a deep breath. "The doctor took blood from Abby the other day to see why her fever wasn't going down and they got the results today. They found out that she has leukemia." He said, gasps coming from his closest friends.

"Oh my God, Elliot." Casey said, having a similar reaction to the news as Lizzie did.

"What's her chances?" Fin asked.

"They have to do a bone marrow test to see the severity, but its 80 curable if caught at the earliest." He said.

"I want you and Olivia to have as much personal time as you need." Cragen said.

"Thanks. We're heading home now, Olivia's there now. Lizzie and Dickie are staying with her now. I stopped by to let you know and get some paperwork."

"No." Munch, Fin, and Cragen said.

"You're already under enough pressure right now, Elliot. You don't need work getting in the way." Munch said.

"Thank you." He said.

"How's Olivia holding up?" Casey asked.

"She's… a wreck to say the least. She just can't get the thought out of her mind that we could lose her." He said. "And neither can i. Could you pass the word? I'm already getting tired of telling the story and I've told it twice."

"Yeah" and "Of course" were heard throughout the group.

"Thanks. Could you have them not call us tonight, though? Olivia and I need some time to process everything."

"Sure. Call any of us if you need anything. At all." Casey said.

"I will. I'm going to go up to the crib, I left my jacket here." He said walking upstairs.

Elliot walked up to the crib and shut the door behind him. He opened his locker and looked at the picture of himself, Olivia, and Elliot that was taken at the Christmas dinner. He stared at the picture for a minute and then looked at the picture of Abby on her first day of school. She was the spitting image of himself and Olivia. He thought about what his life would be like without his youngest daughter and a tear slipped out of his eye at the thought. He slammed his locker and then leaned against it.

He was a good catholic, how could God punish him and Olivia by giving his daughter cancer? He threw one punch to his locker.

Olivia grew up in a lifestyle that she wouldn't let Abby see one bit of. Olivia was the perfect mother. She cared for Abby more than her own life itself. She never let Abby around anything that dealt with work and she never drank while she was around. Olivia would be crushed beyond words if Abby were to be taken from her. Another punch to his locker.

Elliot continued punching his lockers from the thoughts that filled his head. He stopped when he saw blood stains appear on the old metal. He sat down on the bench and covered his face with his hands and let his tears fall freely.

When he thought he would be all right, he grabbed the jacket and walked out to his car. The drive home was silent for Elliot and he was relieved when he pulled into the driveway.

He walked inside and didn't see Olivia anywhere. "Liv?" He called, voice full of emotion.

"What?" She asked, walking down the stairs in her robe.

He put his jacket down on a chair and Olivia saw his knuckles. "Elliot…" She said as a tear fell from his eye.

"I don't want to lose her either, Liv." He cried as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Shh." She consoled as she led them to his couch. She sat down and he leaned against her chest. Tears fell from her own eyes as she felt Elliot shake from his sobs.

"I can't believe this happened to her. She… she's perfect." He said as Olivia caressed his head.

"I know, I know." She said. "Let's go clean your hands up, then you can get a shower."  
"I don't need a shower." He said, standing up.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand and walking upstairs.

Once Elliot's hands were clean and bandaged, he walked into the bedroom where Olivia had just climbed into the bed. He put on a pair of clean boxers and climbed in next to her. "I didn't mean to get that emotional."

"Don't apologize, Elliot." She said, looking at him. "You have all the right in the world to be like that."

"I know." He said, leaning into her embrace. "It's just… I don't know how I'm supposed to act when you find out something like that."

"There's no way you can know. It's not one of those natural instincts that you get when you become a parent."

Elliot sighed. "It's so hard, Liv."

"I know it is, El. But we have to be strong." She said, making him look into her eyes. "We have to be strong for Abby. And we have to be strong for each other."

"You're right…"

"But." She cut him off. "It IS okay to cry. You can always come and talk to me, and you know that."

"I know. I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too." She said, kissing him lightly.

The next morning, Elliot woke up when he felt Olivia get up. "What are you doing?" He asked, stretching.

"I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Give me a minute and I'll join you." He said, sitting up.

Elliot and Olivia walked into Abby's hospital room and saw her playing uno with Lizzie and Dickie. "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" She said, smiling.

"Hi baby." Olivia said, sitting down next to her. "Whose winning?"

"I am!" Dickie said.

Lizzie put down a wild card and smiled. "Blue."

"NO!" Dickie said and started grabbing cards off of the pile. "Looks like I'm not winning anymore."

"Mommy, do I get to go home today?"

"We'll have to talk to Doctor Don."

"Okay. Can I go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Elliot said, sitting down next to her bed. "Probably not tomorrow. But maybe sometime soon."

"Okay." She said and went back to her game of uno.

"I win!" Abby said and started dancing and laughing. Olivia smiled and then a thought that she could lose her baby forever went through her head. She looked over at Elliot with tears in her eyes and got up off of the bed.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." She said, walking into the hallway. Dickie and Lizzie looked over at their dad and he got up and followed her.

"Liv?" He said, walking into the hallway. He turned the corner and saw her sitting on the bench, crying. "Liv…" He said, sitting down next to her. "She's going to be okay, baby."

"We don't know that for sure, Elliot. She may seem okay now, and she may seem okay after she gets chemo. But what about in a year from now? What if she isn't okay then. What if in two years from now it will just be you and me in the house?"

"Olivia…" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't think that way. Like you said before, we have to be strong for Abby and each other."

"I know, but its hard watching her laugh and think that one day I won't hear it again." She said, wiping her eyes.

Elliot held her close and rubbed her back as she cried. "Come on, let's get back to Abby." He said, helping her up. She gratefully took his hand and smiled.

"Mommy, when are you and daddy getting married?"

"I don't know sweetheart." Olivia said as Abby colored a picture.

"Well, I think it should be soon."

"Do you really? Well, I think it should be soon too." Olivia said looking at Elliot. "What do you think, Daddy?" Olivia asked.

"Whenever you want it to be, dear." He said, watching the football game.

"Well, you're not going to get a clear response out of him today." Lizzie said.

"I know." Olivia said smiling.

"But I think you two should get married soon too. It would be so cute." She said, smiling.

"Thanks, Lizzie."


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Halloween!**

**Wow, I bet you all are thinking the same thing, it's about time. Maybe. Some of you? Anybody? Anyway... I've had this written for a while but haven't gotten around to posting, which is my fault, so I apologize. Do you guys still want some updates? I have the rest of the story planned out, just not written yet. So if you guys want it, I'd say it will be finished by, oh, Thanksgiving? Christmas at the latest.**

**Sorry if this chapter is posted weird. Word wouldn't let me post it, so I had to use word perfect and it's like a foreign language to me because I'm so used to regular word. And I also apologize for the horrible quality of my last authors note. Some of the words were spaced poorly.**

**Well, I hope you all have a good Halloween and don't eat too much candy. I know that I'm going to have fun scaring the crap out of my cat in my mask :)**

**And how could I forget the most exciting thing tonight? OLIVIA COMES BACK!!!!!!! Duh. Sam, your stupid and forgot the best thing ever. Anyway.. Please read and review and I'll love you forever :)**

**Enjoy!!! oh, and this chapter is pretty random, but it bases the rest of the story :) Sort of. **

* * *

One Month Later

"Happy Birthday dear Elliotttttttttt! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sung to Elliot as he sat at the table in front of a cake.

"Make a wish, daddy!" Abby said from the seat next to him.

"Yeah dad, make a wish on all 45 of those candles." Dickie said, snickering.

"Boy, you just wait." He said, looking over the candlelight. "I could sit here and make a wish on every candle and make you all suffer."

"Just make your wish." Munch said, smiling.

Elliot blew out the candles and everyone clapped. "Open my present first, daddy!" She said, handing him a present wrapped in pink butterfly wrapping paper.

"Sorry, it was all we had." Olivia said as she cut the cake.

"Liv, you know that can wait, right?"

"Well I figured that if I don't give Abby a piece soon there's going to be a nice chunk out of the side."

"Are you more worried about Abby doing that or Dickie doing that?"

"Hey!" He said, smacking Elliot's arm.

"I'm kidding." He said, unwrapping the box in front of him.

"It's not a tie, daddy. I know you have enough of those." She said, smiling.

"DAMNIT! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JUST GOT THE GIFT CERTIFICATE!" Fin said, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's all right, Fin. I'm always in need of some new ties." Elliot said as he opened the box. He pulled out a drawing of himself standing between Olivia and Abby. "Sweetheart, this is beautiful."

"Will you put it on your desk?" She asked, eagerly.

"I will put it on my desk first thing in the morning."

"Good! Theres something else in there for you!" She said, smiling.

He pulled out a black and white picture of Abby and Olivia by the tree in Casey's back yard, smiling. He smiled and turned to Abby, "Thank you, honey." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Your welcome daddy! I'm glad you like it. Aunt Casey took it for us."

"Thank you Casey." He said, receiving a nod as a reply, seeing as she was trying to get her son, Tyler to go to sleep.

After Elliot opened everyone's presents, they all moved into the living room to talk and eat. Elliot looked around as he talked with Munch and Fin, and didn't see Olivia. "Excuse me for a minute." He said, walking into the kitchen. He saw Olivia loading the dishes into the dishwasher. "Olivia, that doesn't have to be done now, you know."

"I know but I really don't want them sitting out. What are you doing out here? Get back to your party." She said, smiling.

"It's not much of a party without you, Liv." He said, taking the plate out of her hand and closing the dishwasher. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "Where's my present from you at?"

"I figured you wouldn't want it now." She said and he raised his eyebrows. "It's nothing really special, and I don't even know if you'll like it very much, but…"

"If it's from you, I'll love it." He said, kissing her lightly.

"I'll give it to you later."

"That's fine. Just come back to the party. Please?"

"All right." She said, putting down the towel.

Once everyone left and Olivia put Abby to bed, she walked outside to see Elliot sitting on the back porch. She sat down next to him and he smiled at her. "You ready for your present now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said, taking the box and card as she held it out to him.

"Happy Birthday."

He smiled and unwrapped the box. He was slightly confused when he pulled out two gift certificates, a letter, and a booklet. "I don't get it."

"Did you read the paper?" She asked.

"That could help." He said, placing the tickets aside and picking up the piece of paper.

"_Elliot Stabler, you and a guest will Experience V8 driving at its best, by getting into the driver's seat of a V8 super challenger race car, tackling the circuit like a real pro, then swapping over for a couple of hot laps as a passenger, with your instructor at the wheel._

_On arrival at the race circuit, you will get kitted up in race attire, then your driver will give you a discussion about the ride, racing generally and safety. This is the perfect introductory experience for those wishing to experience a V8 racecar._

_This experience includes instruction and observation laps, 1 x 10 minute session DRIVING a V8 challenge racecar around Calder Park Raceway Circuit and two hot laps as a passenger._

_A V8 challenge car is a race-prepared VX Commodore or V8 Monaro. On completion, you will receive a certificate with a photograph autographed by your driver, and a racing cap to take away. Also included a sausage sizzle / hamburger lunch for yourself and your guest._

_Allow approximately 4 hours at the track. Arrival time is normally 8:45 AM, 11 AM or 1:30 PM. This experience is run on scheduled days throughout the year, at least once a month. All bookings are subject to availability."_

"Oh my god, Olivia!" He said, giving her a kiss. "This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten in my entire life. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She said, smiling.

"How much did this cost?" He asked, looking over the book.

"That doesn't matter. I figured you and Dickie could take a guys day and go down together."

"This is amazing, Liv. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go to bed."

"Another present? Why Olivia, you shouldn't have." He said, winking at her.

"I can always make you choose…" She said, following him upstairs.

"No, that's okay." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

**Two Weeks Later**

Olivia blinked her eyes at the computer screen, trying to get them to focus correctly. Her head had been spinning all morning, followed by her stomach, which seemed to be tying itself in knots. She swallowed hard and walked into Cragen's office. He smiled at her and capped his pen. "Can I help you?"

"I think I'm gonna go home and take the rest of the day off. I'm not feeling too good."

"By all means, go home, Olivia."

"Thanks, cap."

"Anytime." He said, smiling.

Olivia walked out to her car and rested her head against the headrest for a minute. When she felt okay to drive, she put the key into the ignition and began her ten-minute ride home. As she got closer to her home, the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach became worse and nausea swept gently over her. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, praying to God that she could at least make it home.

She let out a sigh of relief as she got into her house. She kicked off her shoes, removed her badge and gun, and walked upstairs. She grabbed a pair of Elliot's shorts and one of his shirts and climbed into bed. Sooner than Olivia would have liked, she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach contents into the toilet. When she finished, she got up and brushed her teeth, then walked into her room and laid back down.

Elliot walked into the precinct and into Cragen's office. "Hey, Cap?" Elliot said, peaking his head into Cragen's office.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like shit, would it be okay if-"

"It's fine. Tell Fin to drive you."

"Why, where's Liv?"

"She went home about a half hour ago because she felt bad to." He said, looking at the phone that was ringing on his desk. "Tell you what, since you and Olivia are both sick with the same thing, I'll take Abby for the night. We can't risk her getting sick too."

"Thanks, Don. See you tomorrow." He said, waving.

Elliot walked into his house and upstairs to see Olivia sleeping. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing home?"

"I don't feel too good either." He said, taking off his clothes and climbing next to her. "Must have been something we ate."

"More like something you cooked."

"Not funny." He said, closing his eyes.

Olivia saw him swallow hard and then sit up. "Go now, Elliot." She said, and he climbed over her and walked into the bathroom. The next thing she heard was the unmistakable retching coming from her fiancé.

Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch sipping tea and watching a lifetime movie. The phone rang and Elliot groaned, as Olivia answered it. "Hello?"

"Liv? Is my dad around?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah, one sec." She said, extending her arm to Elliot. 'It's Dickie', she mouthed.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get sick today?"

"I did. How did you know?"

"Because I did too." He said.

"It was probably those damn hotdogs."

"Probably. I just thought I'd ask you before I blamed it on Carrie."

"Thanks for calling, D."

"No problem dad."

"Bye, kid."

"Bye." Dickie said as Elliot hung up the phone.

"I have food poisoning." Elliot said.

"Then what do I…" Olivia stopped. "Oh god." She said, putting her hand up to her mouth.

"You're late too, aren't you?" She nodded.

"Elliot, I think I'm pregnant." She said, looking at him. He smiled. "This isn't a time for smiles, Elliot! We can't even afford another baby!"

"Liv, this is great!" He said, putting a hand on her still flat stomach. "Another Stabler…"

"I don't even know for sure." She said, putting her head down and allowing a small smile to cross her lips.

"I saw that smile." He said, smiling along with her. "It'll be fine, Liv. Now both of our illnesses have been diagnosed and at least yours is good news. I should call and complain about those hot dogs." He said, more to himself, than to Olivia.

"I'm gonna run down to the pharmacy. I'll be back." She said, lightly kissing him.

"Will you be okay? I know the record of us not rushing to the bathroom is a little under a half hour…"

"Your right. I'll call Casey."

Casey walked into Elliot and Olivia's house and saw Olivia standing in the kitchen, and Elliot sleeping on the couch. "Liv?" She whispered.

"Hey, Casey." She said, slightly smiling.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, handing her the plastic bag.

"I'm exhausted." She said, smiling as a thank you for the contents of the bag. "I'll be back."

Three minutes later, Olivia walked back downstairs. "Well…" Casey asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said with tears in her eyes.

Casey smiled and gave Olivia a hug. "Tell Elliot. I'll leave you to alone."

Olivia walked into the living room and sat on the edge of the couch where Elliot slept. "El…" She said, shaking him. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah? I heard Casey come in, did she leave?"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant."

Elliot pulled Olivia into a hug. "This is great, Olivia. Abby is going to be so excited. I love you. Now if you'll excuse me…" He said, running upstairs.

**Like it? Want more? Review!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. Wow, it's been way too long since I've done anything with this fanfic.

I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated since Halloween, there's been so much going on. I had softball in the spring which left me for little time to do anything. Then summer came and I met some awesome people, which meant that I was hardly ever home. And of course, what's high school without drama? Well, I definitely had it. But things are good, but I'm really busy lately.

I start my junior year in two weeks and I have so many plans, which leaves little time for me to update. Also, the big thing is my mom accidently deleted Microsoft Office. Meaning, there goes my word. (I still had all my things though, thank the lord)

Then about a week and a half ago, we had a huge storm and it messed up my computer and I was so worried that I would have to be writing this saying that I had nothing left. But luckily, that wasn't the case and we got everything worked out and my computer is fine.

I still have my ideas for this story and I really hope that I get word so I can keep writing it.

Thank you all for the great feedback that I've gotten on it. I can't believe it's been over a year since I've written it, and I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten to update for everyone who follows Streets Of Heaven.

Again, thank you all so much. I'll try and update soon : )

-Sam


End file.
